VOLTS vs Eclextia
by Sliver of Light
Summary: Raitei is back and he wants all his enemies turned to dust. For him to succeed, he asks the help of his 4 Kings. In the battle, he meets someone from his past memory... AU [OC villains]
1. The Meeting

_Author's Notes:_

_The story here is not derived from any of the episodes of the Get Backers anime, so you'll notice that there are so many made-up characters here connecting the lives of the main characters of the anime. It's finished now so I hope you take time reading it because this is my first ever GB fanfic and it's also multi-chaptered for everyone's (especially my best friends') delight. This has slight fluffy moments but not really yaoi so that you guys can appreciate the adventure wrapped around this fanfic of mine. So, enjoy have fun… _

**VOLTS vs. Eclextia**

**Chapter I: The Meeting**

Back in Mugenjyou, the VOLTS leader, Raitei had called the Four Kings to an emergency meeting. It was odd to have the Raitei summon all the 4 other heads of the V.O.L.T.S. Even the lower members of the group had a notion that this meeting was something extremely important for there were those times when the Thunder Emperor need not call all the top 4 leaders. As expected by the Raitei, the Kami no Tari, the Beast master, the Ginseihin no Nidiru, and MakubeX all heeded is summon. Exactly at five in the afternoon, they had all gathered back at the Underground, the place where the Raitei's headquarters was found. Here, the Thunder Emperor felt secured and that none of their plans and secrets were going to be revealed to the upper world.

Raitei stood up from his chair and stared at everyone who was present. Not one was spared from the dark penetrating eyes of the Thunder Emperor. His stares were so cold and frightening that the only thing every person wanted to do was to curl away and stare at a different direction. He was about to speak when one of the 4 leaders, the guy with brown long hair gestured at a dark looking man among the crowd. Raitei recognized that he was differently clothed and guessed that maybe he was not one of the members of the VOLTS. He pointed at the black man, who supported a black robe with 5 silver stitches on it, and as he did, a jet bolt of lightning struck him. The man evaded the attack, but as he did, another lightning bolt struck him, and this time, he did not have time to elude the bolt because of its suddenness. The effect was so strong that it created a great crater around the man.

"He's gone…The body's gone," whispered one of the men around the crater.

"His body has turned to dust! How frightening…," whispered back the soldier.

Everyone was startled to see what their great leader had just done. It was as though God Himself passed beside each man, that no one made another sound after the attack. Each feared that he might be the next one to be struck if ever he slipped one word. As the underground was filled with silence, the man with the long dark brown hair, the Kami no Tari, stood and smiled at the Raitei. Before Raitei could blink, the man disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the crater. He took the robe that belonged to the black man and examined it closely.

"That was a spy from the Eclextia System. His robe marks tell it," said the man. "Five stitches for the five previous Eclextias. So, how did you know it was him?"

Raitei walked down the stairs, leading to the crater in the middle of the floor. The other three leaders of VOLTS stared at his back.

"Shinaro Namori warned me, Kadsuki," answered the Raitei. "He said that Eclextia will dispatch one of its best spies today and eavesdrop on our meeting."

"So, any idea who that guy was? Besides the fact that he's one of VOLTS greatest enemies," asked the Beast master, who was lazily stroking the head of a beautiful raven resting on his shoulder.

"That was Namori," said Raitei. "He warned me alright, and though he was one of the enemies, I knew he would not do so unless he was told."

"You mean…"

"He just got orders from his boss in the upper level. They wouldn't let someone as high as Shinaro to come running up to me to spill out the beans. It was like suicide I guess," ended the Thunder Emperor. "It's a clever way of punishing him. He was likely to die so before he does, why not make use of him until the end?"

As Kadsuki looked at the robe he was holding, the man with dark eyeglasses suddenly threw a needle on the robe Kadsuki was holding. The effect was that the robe got pinned on the wall opposite Kadsuki and as it did, the robe suddenly exploded, leaving a big hole on the wall.

"I think that's enough damage for one day…," sighed Kadsuki as he rubbed his hand. It bled a little, for the white needle's impact caused a little scratch on his finger. He looked at the Needle Master and smiled at him. The man smiled back and understood that the smile was meant as a thank you. He approached Kadsuki and asked if he was alright. The latter said yes, but even though, the Needle Master brought out a blue needle which seemed to cure Kadsuki's little scratch.

After regaining his composure, Raitei started the meeting as though nothing or no one has ever disrupted it and caused dilly-dally. "I called for all the heads of V.O.L.T.S. to tell you that we have to prepare everyone for a great war. Each head must prepare his group and organize them for battle. It is time to settle our dispute with the Eclextia System. We have endured everything for almost a decade. It is only now that VOLTS have once again come together that we have to finish their system once and for all, for our children and their children's children years from now. You see, they have done so much damage to everyone living in Mugenjyou. Their installation of great nuclear machineries beside the heart of Mugenjyou has affected the health of everyone living in the city and near the city. I also gathered information from our Northern command guards that the men of Eclextia killed some innocent people whom they thought were getting in the way of their nuclear reactor plant. We have to do something. As the leader of Mugenjyou, it is my duty to awaken everyone and prepare for the worst that is yet to come."

After saying this, he dismissed all the different groups and only let the heads of the four groups to remain. He called the Kings to a more private room where there were five monitors, one for each head. Each monitor showed the land ruled by each head, as well as the members of their command guard. The four took their seats and stared at the monitor. The youngest of the four, MakubeX, did not take his seat but remained standing, his back leaning on the wall opposite Kadsuki. Raitei turned on his monitor and pulled his chair. He was about to sit when MakubeX praised him.

"You know what, Raitei, you haven't lost your touch yet," said the young leader. "The way you aimed at Shinaro-san, it was like you never had the heart of a caring person. It was like you never became Amano Ginji in your whole life. You were just amazing…It's as if I saw a cold-blooded killer do his thing beside me…So with you Kadsu-chan. You're as fast as ever. You make a good team with Jubei-san. I doubt if Jubei-san did not help you enhance your skill for the past few weeks. You're always together. You really look _good together_. You make such a nice _couple._"

As MakubeX said this, Kadsuki stared at him. He had a hard time controlling himself. If MakubeX was not so close with Raitei and was cared for by him, he would have given the young man a punch or two. As he set his eyes on MakubeX he noticed that the boy's eyes were different, they were as if they thirsted for blood. They enjoyed the sight of bloodshed and violence. His voice was mocking and full of hatred. This is not MakubeX. These are not the eyes of the MakubeX he knew. Those were the eyes of a madman…

Raitei, on the other hand, did not heed the boy's words. He did not like to talk about his alter-ego Amano Ginji and though he did not like the way MakubeX talked, he chose to silence himself in that matter. He knew there was something wrong with MakubeX. There was something bothering the kid. But at the moment, this was least of his worries. What he worries the most was their nearing battle with the Eclextias. And as he thought of these things, it was as though these floated in the room, and the Beastmaster voiced out the opposite of Raitei's thoughts.

"You're losing yourself again Maku-chan," he said. "Where on earth have you gone again? We only parted for a month and you have found yourself another hobby… "

"Not really, Shido-san. Maybe I'm just feeling at the moment an aftermath of what I did last month. I happened to get lucky with the men of Otaru Sencho, the head of the Northern command guards of Eclextia," answered MakubeX happily at the same time rubbing his temple as though it pained him.

Raitei clicked his mouse and glimpsed at MakubeX. He took out a folder from the drawer and gave it to MakubeX. He opened it and saw several pictures of men in Eclextia Command uniform. One of the people in the picture was a man with a punk look and purple shades.

"Tell me Maku, are the people in those files the ones you had fun with in Eclextia North," asked Raitei in a very calm voice. "Those people are the ones in-charge of the lower levels of Eclextia. As you can see, Otaru is their leader. If I'm right, you finished one part of the Eclextia which will make our task easier."

"Yeah, these were they, alright," said MakubeX. He's face got a lot more serious and Shido thought Raitei's move had managed to turn back the kid to normal.

"Let's see," started MakubeX while pointing one by one at the profiles and pictures of the soldiers. His eyes were reading the profiles so fast that they became blurred when Shido looked at them.

"…this guy, Mato Dainuchi, he was nothing… fell down after two blows…"

"Lukon Shimabaro, an ex-Mugenjyou citizen's also piece of cake…"

As Makubex described the people, Jubei looked at the folder and saw the pictures inside. He asked the boy about some people in the Command.

"…this one's a booboo too-- Kisano Haruko…he had this strange light-saber thing which blinded me every time he took a swing with it…after I got rid of the sword, he seemed helpless anyway."

"What about this guy," said Jubei, pointing on a man with deep blue eyes and spiky black hair. "How was your match with him?"

"…Mido Ban… I don't remember battling this guy…wait…ohhh…yes…I remember!" exclaimed MakubeX happily. As he mentioned the name Mido Ban, Kadsuki saw the Raitei's eyebrows contract above the monitor of the computer.

"He was this weird guy with the violet glasses. He was the last one whom I battled with. It was him who ruined my plan…I was about to enter the Access Gate of Eclextia when he suddenly leaped out of nowhere. I had a hard time fighting him. Though he wasn't able to scratch me or anything, I felt dizzy after the fight and as far as I can remember, I fainted or something during our battle," said MakubeX wondering. "The last thing I saw was the green ceiling of the building and then I felt him catch me. I tried to fight back but I lost consciousness. Then…after about an hour, well, it felt like an hour,…I came back to myself and then he was there, but he wasn't clad in the soldier suit of the Eclextia Command anymore. We were under a tree, I dunno…it was green, everything, the surroundings, well, something like that…I opened my eyes and then he asked in German if I had a good dream. He was staring at me. His eyes were somewhat creepy because their deep blue and there's something about them that scared me. I rubbed my eyes just to get away from his stares. And then…he was gone. I found Raitei beside me," finished MakubeX, closing the folder.

"You mean, you went through all those guys just to enter the Access Gate of Eclextia?" asked Shido in an amazed manner. "You're one tough kid Maku, really…I just realized that… I didn't know you'll go that far…"

MakubeX gave a sharp look at Shido and then Kadsuki saw both his eyebrows contract simultaneously, making him smile at himself. The boy looked funny though he was mad. Kadsuki felt his anger easily fly away as he watched the kid freak out Shido.

Raitei got back the folder from MakubeX and looked at the man with the spiky black hair and blue eyes. There was something special about this man. Besides that, he looks very familiar. He just can't remember where or when did he see this man. He was still fathoming the mystery of Mido Ban when it occurred to him that this man might be one of his alter-ego's friends or anything related to him. He tried to extract information from Ginji Amano's sleeping mind behind his brain and there he found facts about Mido Ban. He looked at MakubeX who was animatedly planning strategies and giving out ideas with Kadsuki, Jubei and Shido. Makubex felt his gaze and stared at the Raitei out of the corner of his eye.

"This man belongs to the upper class of the Northern Command Guards of Eclextia. He wears a different uniform. Well, besides that, he's classified here as lethal…deadly, I suppose," said Raitei in a serious voice.

"I haven't had a decent sleep since I saw him stare from those eyes," said MakubeX. "Mido-san has a penetrable stare and, well, I don't know if I'm imagining it, but I think he has the power to control people's minds through eye contact. What I remember is that, I began to collapse when I stared at his eyes."

"You felt that way because he used on you what the Elders call as the _Jagan or Evil Eye_," explained the Raitei. "People who possess the Jagan have the ability to control whoever meets their gaze. When you are under their control, you start to hallucinate about dreams or experiences of the past or they just improvise nightmares which will weaken your mind and your defenses."

"So, this means that Mido has finally met one of our V.O.L.T.S. leaders," concluded Kadsuki while crossing his legs. "Maybe there'll be a chance that we will get to meet him again when we penetrate Eclextia's walls. There's also a great chance that the enemies are preparing for an all-out-war because of what Maku-chan did."

Shido shifted from his seat and looked at the monitor instead of the folder, with brows contracted slightly.

"That is, if, Mido has returned to camp and had told his superiors about what Makubex did," added Jubei while he typed some proposals and strategies into his computer. "Remember, Mido was the only person who survived the siege made by MakubeX here."

Raitei thought of this over and finally said: "I think they have not prepared yet for war."

All the Heads, except for Shido, looked at the Thunder Emperor and their gazes were asking if how he could say that it was possible that the enemies have not yet prepared themselves for war against Mugenjyou.

"Mido Ban happens to be Ginji Amano's best friend. They have formed a new group which accepts retrieval jobs, called the _Get Backers_. It is unlikely for him to have informed his comrades of the attack MakubeX made when according to Maku-chan, he had left him alive and he was clothed in ordinary civilian clothes and not in the uniform of the Northern Command of Eclextia. It's like he has turned his back on the System and chose to have a partnership with Ginji _again_. This Mido Ban is actually a good man, though sometimes he has a tendency to lose his temper when people do terrible things to his friends and loved ones."

"How did you know that?" asked Shido. The raven on his shoulder had perched on MakubeX's shoulder. MakubeX stroke the dark feathers of the bird which acted as though it was enjoying the caress made by MakubeX's light fingers.

"I borrowed these facts from Ginji's memories," explained the Raitei while pointing at his temple. "He's not a big problem at the moment. What we should consider first are the tactics we need to use once we have entered the System. I'm sure Eclextia VI _himself_ has devised many plans and had set up many traps on their territory. We have to make sure we can evade and foresee these traps so that no one from our side will get hurt."

There was a murmur of agreement from the four kings. As the Raitei finished telling them all his plans, he assigned every head to do their job on organizing each command under their scope. The meeting of the VOLTS went smoothly without arguments.

"Listen now, Kadsuki, you're in-charge of the Southern Command of Mugenjyou, right? Make sure that you have assigned lead archers in your group. It will be easier to coordinate and execute plans when you have heads assigned to each offensive party."

"Don't worry about the archers. I've already talked to Kaisshin-kun about that matter. She said she'll make sure not one Eclextian will be able to strike back once they shoot their fire arrows," said Kadsuki with a tone of assurement in his voice.

"Good then. Shido, your job is to infiltrate the System from the Western Gate. Those guys are not so tough over there, just watch out for Kudo Himiko. She's a good leader. Once you put her down, everything will be alright. All the other men would be confused when no one will give them orders," said the Raitei.

"You mean, I'm actually going to kill a girl?" asked Shido, with brows slightly raised.

"You don't need to do the job yourself Shido-kun," said MakubeX.

"How can you say that? I'm the one Thunder Emperor here set in-charge. And of course, the final battle will be between the two heads right?" asked Shido, a little bit confused.

"Let's say, MakubeX has a nice point and so have you," said Kadsuki, finally looking away from Jubei. "We can't say that there'll still be a final battle. Do you really think you'll have time to make a deal with them and have a one-on-one battle with Kudo-san? I think not. All of the Eclextians will be busy fighting your group of wild animals and that definitely, will keep them occupied. So, if that's the case, you can send one of your animals to go attack the girl. That way, you'll be able to carry out your job and at the same time, spare yourself from the conscience of directly killing a woman."

"I think that's a good idea," said Jubei while removing his jacket and revealing a blue shirt under. It was hot in the underground at that time. "So do you think it's ok Raitei if Beastmaster doesn't do the killing himself?"

"No problem, as long as he does the command in the fastest way he could," explained the Raitei. "I know he can't afford to lose his pets, so he'll have to direct the first attack to the leader."

"I'll do my best to not hurt the girl directly" said Shido. "If _they_ can help it."

As he said this, he saw MakubeX and Kadsuki give him a smile. They knew that enemy or not, Shido has an unexplained compassion for women who are talented, well, that's what they saw with Madoka. Raitei then continued on his plan.

"Jubei Kakei, you're in-charge of the Eastern Command, and you'll be infiltrating the Eastern Gate of the Eclextia System. You will likely meet the leader of the Command, Saitotsu Kamori. _He_'s half-soldier, and half-ninja. _He_ worked previously with the Sinsen Tankun group, a paid assassin group of the government years ago. _He's_ pretty good with weapons, and known to work stealthily and with great caution so you better prepare yourself. _His_ weapon of choice is a scythe, just to let you know" said Raitei in an alert voice.

"I wonder though…" whispered MakubeX to Kadsuki as he stared at the file of Saitotsu Kamori in his monitor. "How come his choice of weapon is a scythe? Isn't that thing some kind of a long curve blade with a long wooden handle?"

"Yeah I think it's something like that, but why are you so worried?" asked Kadsuki. "His weapon is the least of our worries. What we should worry about is the way his men will be fighting because there's a possibility that he might have trained his men as ninjas rather than as soldiers because of his previous job. So, why worry about a scythe Maku-chan?

"No…Nothing… Never mind. Like what you said, it should be the least of our worries," concluded Makubex.

Though he said this, Kadsuki still thought that this simple fact was bothering the kid. But as he looked at it, MakubeX had a good point of view. Why a scythe though? From what he had heard about ninja groups, only women usually enjoyed using scythes. Maybe this man has just a weird kind of taste for ninja weaponry, or, if his guess was right, this Kamori can simply be…

"---- then the access point in the main gate will be infiltrated by me. You four just catch up afterwards. I suppose after you finish with the guys in the four main command systems, the enemies' defense system will be pretty low at the moment. Inside the fortress, I'll deal with their boss. Is that understood?"

"Ok," answered Shido. "We get you boss…Well I have to go then if I need to inform the whole Wild about your plans…Ja..."

Shido stood up and turned off his monitor. He went out of the room and gave a thumbs up to Raitei who grinned. Kadsuki and Jubei did the same and walked towards the door.

"We just have to pray for the best then," said Kadsuki while reattaching his bells. "It's easy to plan alright. But it will be a different scene when we get to the battlefield itself."

"I know, that's why I called you all," said Raitei, while turning off his monitor and fixing the papers left for him to examine. "Oh, before I forget, Kadsuki…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Kindly check on the Central Command and inform them about our plans," said the Thunder Emperor. "Tell them that they'll be the ones in-charged of the defense of Mugenjyou while we're away with the other Commands. I can't drop by there after this. I still have to check these papers and the Central people don't like being disturbed at night."

"Ok," answered Kadsuki tersely as he walked towards the door, following Jubei.

"This means… leaving the central command behind… you'll go alone?" asked MakubeX, his eyes disappearing beneath his silver- colored bangs.

"I have to," answered Raitei. "I can't bring along the rest of the Central Command with me. They have to stay here in Mugenjyou and protect the residents. We don't know if Eclextia will launch a counter-attack. Who knows? If I'm right, they'll take the chance to attack Mugenjyou and bring it down while the VOLTS are away, fighting in Eclextia."

As he said this, there was worry on his face. MakubeX looked at him and saw that though he was going alone, he could swear he saw the Thunder Emperor smile at him and appreciate his concern.

"I'm going with you!" exclaimed MakubeX, his facing turning crimson. "What if you die? What if something bad happens to you? We can't afford to let that happen! Besides, the Northern Command Guard is good enough without me. My presence won't affect the abilities of the Command and---"

MakubeX did not have the chance to finish his sentence because as he was talking, Raitei had already stood up and walked towards him. He gave the boy a hug which was a sign of thanks for his concern.

"Though how much I want to, you can't come with me. You have to lead your Command. They won't work out well without you. Like you said, I might die out there, and I can't afford also to let you come and die with me. You're a vital part of VOLTS MakubeX, remember that… VOLTS will never be the same again without you."

As he said this, his hug tightened in a more caring way and MakubeX, who was half-shocked felt his heart beat extraordinarily. The last time he could remember Raitei treating him like this was when he was still Ginji Amano and not the Thunder Emperor. Could there still be a part of the Raitei which has the same friendly and caring, Ginji-san? MakubeX didn't know, but as he felt the warm arms of Raitei wrap around his neck and shoulders, he felt that he was with his long lost friend, who would rather die than to live and see his friends suffer…

_To be continued…_


	2. The Reality

**Chapter II: The Reality**

The room was still dark but he could see a silver ray of light from the window in his bedroom. It took him five weeks before he could finally lie again on his soft bed. Many things have happened for the past few weeks. Fights and battles with the two opposing parties, the Eclextia and the VOLTS, have been very hard for him and for Ginji. That battle was one thing he could not ignore. He had to protect Ginji. He was his teammate so he was bound to do everything for his partner. The problem was that he failed to do so what he had promised. And the consequences are tough to handle -- to be isolated, deserted, alone, with no one to share your thoughts, adventures and smiles. For once in Ban's life, he was alone. Raitei was back and Ginji… he'll be gone forever…

His alarm clock rang. It was pretty late so he had to get up though it felt so good to be left lying on his warm bed just once. But it felt bad for he didn't have Ginji anymore as his great human alarm clock. Before, he would remember, this time in the morning, the boy would come running into his room shouting, "Ban-chan! Ohayou Gozaimas! Get up! Get up! It's time for a new adventure…" or if not talking about new experiences, about food and other stuff, "Ban-chan! The sun's up! Let's have a decent breakfast! Himiko-chan and Akabane-kun are coming later. We have to eat. Come on, please?" That was a month ago though. Everything's different now. He needed to get use again with his old alarm clock stored under the cupboard for almost two years since he met Ginji.

He was about to put on his slippers when someone knocked on his room.

"What again?...So early in the morning…Who's there?"

There was no answer from the back of the door. Ban then stood up and walked towards the door. He was about to open it when the door suddenly broke into pieces and a loud bang was heard. Smoke and dust covered Ban's face, making him unable to see who the rude intruders were. As he opened his eyes, he saw two blurred figures above him. One was clad in a black robe the other was in the same attire, only with a dark pointed hat. He knew who these people were but at the moment, his brain seemed to be unable to identify who exactly they are.

"Who are you?" asked Ban when the smoke finally vanished. "Don't go hiding under those cloaks."

But as he said this, a sweet scent filled the room. As he smelled the scent, his body started to feel weak. His eyes were again blurry and as he knelt on the floor, trying to balance himself, he saw the hand holding a bottle with purple liquid. The other man was holding neon knives in between his fingers.

"How nice of you t-to drop b-by," choked Ban. "…Dr. Jackal and Lady Poison…why have you come?"

Akabane knelt and looked at Ban's eyes. He positioned one of his knives on Ban's throat and smiled.

"Nothing personal Mido-san. It's just plain business…" answered the creepy man. "Now let's get down into business, shall we? First, tell us, how did 500 people disappear all at once a few days ago, without Eclextia's upper levels knowing about it?"

"Well I see you know about it now," Ban said with a laugh while picking up his shades near Himiko's feet. Their conversation had given him time to recover from the effect of the perfume.

"Stop playing games with us Mido Ban," spat the Lady Poison. "You don't want your throat cut, do you? Answer correctly and Isan might spare your life, you traitor!"

As the lady shouted these words, Ban attacked Akabane fiercely but missed. Instead, his snake bite got aimed on the floor where Akabane knelt a second before. He was about to launch another attack when he felt Dr. Jackal's bloody sword on his throat, ready to strike if any movement was made.

"Nice attack Mido, but you should move faster next time," said Akabane with a smile. His other hand had the neon knives pointed behind Ban's back. "Don't resist us anymore, because you know what'll happen."

Ban tried to use his evil eye on Himiko but it was a second later for he already felt Dr. Jackal's knives plunge into his back. He turned around and saw him smiling while pulling the knives from Ban's body. They were not stained with blood. He could not see any blood drip on the floor, but still, he felt his body collapse to the floor. The last face he saw was that of Ginji Amano. Why am I seeing your face Ginji? Why? He closed his eyes and knew no more.

"A waste…"

"No one would think that Central Gate's guardian is this weak…"

"That's not it, Lady Poison…"

"What do you mean, Dr. Jackal?"

"This is his plan."

"Plan? How—what?"

Before, Himiko thought that Ban was the strongest ally a team can have. A moment ago, she thought the opposite of it, for she saw how easy he fell under Akabane. But now, she sees who Ban is. The Ban Yamato always described… Strong. Agile. Cunning. Why does she think so? She did not know…

He heard voices far away, talking about a traitor… Was there a traitor among their midst? Who is he? Where has he fled? Until he remembers… and laughs… He was the traitor. He would expect them to finish him off because of what he did, but… well, he won't be killed that easily… He opened the bars restraining his freedom and as he did, blue eyes stared at him, and a familiar sensation filled his head… He was being pulled to his death… But why---? As he was thrown forward to a dark space, he saw infront of him clearly dead, eagle-spread on the invisible floor were his parents, Natsumi-chan, Paul Wan, Hevn-san, himself, and --- Ginji?... No, he said… I must run… This is impossible… How?

Mido Ban opened his eyes and saw blood red eyes stare at his deep blue ones. He tried to move himself but as he did, he felt cold chains cut into his wrists and legs, making them bleed a little. He then realized what was happening, where he was and why was he in such state. He was chained to two green pillars set on the middle of a big chamber. His arms were chained to the upper part of the pillars and his feet on the bottom. As he looked down, he saw the recognizable black carpet of Eclextia with 6 stitches embedded on every 1 meter of the lush rug, covering the path towards the king's throne. He slowly moved his head and looked at the usual seat of his Emperor, well that was before he decided to betray them, but saw no one seated. He decided to look down on his feet instead…

Cold fingers held his chin and held them up, leveling with the person who had blood red eyes.

"You…," said Ban with brows contracting slightly. "I should've finished you off with your men when I had the chance, Isan Eclextia." He had a hard time talking for he felt the pain caused by Akabane's neon knives earlier that morning. There was no wound though.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" said Isan, without letting go of Ban's jowl. "You have irked me long enough that I should've killed you even before you had the chance to get the rank you are in now. But since you are very _dear _to me, I could not do such thing. Anyway…"

She let go of the man's chin and turned her back on him. Ban told himself, 'she will never kill me, though she says so'. Ban was about to say this to the Empress but a searing pain filled his cheek, as he felt Empress Isan's hand slap him across the face.

"What the heck---?" blurted out Ban, the impact was so strong that his glasses were thrown to the other side of the pillar supporting him.

"That is what you get for betraying a woman," said Isan, disgust etching every bit of voice. "I have met a lot of traitors in my time, but so far, you have been the most hateful of all, but ---…"

Her voice became softer and trailed away as she walked around the pillars.

"You have been the one I _set my eyes on_ _lovingly…_"

Ban felt the pain on his cheek fly away as she said this. He was stunned. What is this woman saying? Him? Lovingly? He could not believe his ears… He was so shocked that the only thing he was able to say was…

"You're crazy… _Yeah that's right…_ You're definitely mental…"

-------------

"Ei, Kadsuki-chan… wait up!"

"What is it, Makubex?"

Darkness was steadily creeping in as Makubex catched up Kadsuki and Jubei, and walked beside the two. He did not know what to do the moment he left Raitei alone. It was bothering him… The way his best friend talked. If only he could open up to his colleagues and tell them about their conversation, but he was too scared to break the trust Raitei had given him. _This is just between us, don't let the others know… You're all important to me, I know… VOLTS, Mugenjyou, the people,… but…. You are the most important of all Makubex… Worrying the others won't do any good… Please… Maku-chan… _Those were his words. I could never betray the Raitei… never…

"Makubex?"

"Huh?" said the kid while rubbing his eyes. "Sorry…"

"Sorry? Are you sure you're okay?" asked Kadsuki with concern. "I think you don't look well. Why don't you just let me and Jubei go to the Northern command for you?"

"No… I… let me… It's okay, I'll go with you. Kaisshin's probably enjoying supper with the other heads. I need to talk to Haruki-san by the way," answered Makubex. Kadsuki caight a glimpse of his rubbing of his eyes, making him place a hand on the kid's head.

"You are a kid…" whispered Kadsuki.

"Hnn?" asked Makubex, a little bit confused.

"Don't worry about Raitei. He's made up of stronger stuff than you think he is," Jubei said with a smile, while clasping the boy's shoulder.

"He won't like to see you crying you know…" said Kadsuki, bringing out a white handkerchief for Makubex to use.

"I'm. not. crying…," defended Makubex (but gets the hanky anyway). "The wind… just got dust particles on my eyes…"

"This Eclextia business just sounds so tough for you, but I tell you, we've met cases more difficult than fighting against a system like this," explained Kadsuki. "Raitei will make it, well, maybe with a few scratches if not markless… but really…."

Jubei shook Makubex's shoulder and said, "Believe him. He has never gone wrong yet with any of the decisions he made. You just need to trust him… That's all."

_Trust… I'm scared… What if it'll be too hard for him this time? This case is outside the Infinite Fortress… His powers won't be very very strong outside Mugenjyou's walls… _

"I'm still scared for him," Makubex said, now hiding his face in Kadsuki's chest. "What if because of this… because of this…"

"--- Ginji won't return?" asked Kadsuki with a smile. "Raitei mentioned this before to us before you arrived as a VOLTS king: 'Whatever happens, whatever you do, believe in yourself and never let fear & anger overcome the faith and trust you have deep inside you.' These words came from the Raitei's own mouth. He'll never lose himself…"

"Even Ginji?"

"Yes, even Ginji…"

"Don't make things worst for you Mido Ban," said Poison Lady. They were now in a dark room deep inside the fortress of Eclextia. The pillars where Ban was tied in the grand hall were gone. Instead, his hands were tied to a single pillar at the center of the room.

"The solution's easy Mido-san," said Dr. Jackal while twirling his bloody sword between his fingers like a baton. "Speak the truth, and no harm shall be inflicted upon you… for now."

"You'll never get anything from me…" spat Ban while closing his eyes. "How many times did I already tell you? I didn't betray anyone. I'm not siding with Eclextia nor am I on VOLTS side. I'm on my own side. I fight for myself, that's all. I'm not puppets like you guys who follow orders from crazy emperors."

"Watch your mouth Mido…" warned Himiko, the disintegrating scent positioned under his nose. "That's not the point. We're not talking about sides here. What Isan-sama was saying is about life. _People's lives, _to be specific. If you told her about the massacre the other party did, then those men could've lived a longer life and not die, wounded in their areas."

"I remember clearly the witch's orders: Guard the Main Access Gate of the Central command system. That's all. I didn't remember anything about reports and help to dying comrades…"

"Why you---!" said Himiko angrily, almost removing the cover of the disintegrating scent but was stopped by Akabane.

"Relax Lady Poison," the creepy man said softly. "There's no use talking to a man who knows nothing but himself…"

"Is that you Dr. Jackal?" asked Ban with sarcasm. "I believe you and I are just the same. We fight for ourselves not for anybody else."

Akabane took his sword and pointed it at Ban's throat, making him raise his head a little to avoid the bloody point. He tilted his hat backwards and looked at Ban with increasing repugnance.

"Yes, I suppose Mido-san but unlike you, I prioritize work. Work and self go together. Don't get me wrong Ban. Everything I am doing now is for the sake of work. I'm not trying to hurt you because of personal hate. Well, on some occasions I do want to fight you but now is not the time. It is merely for fun and I want to know who's better: me or you."

"Whatever," muttered Ban while eyeing Akabane with hate. "Tell me, what happens if the boy returns?"

"What boy?" asked Himiko. _They don't know about the VOLTS King Makubex. Nice. I'll give them what they want and see what they've got to say…_ said Ban in his head.

"You want to get info from me right?" asked Ban with mock. "Fine I'll give you what you need. It was a VOLTS King who came and finished off Isan's men. It was not I who asked him to come. He came on his own will. If I'm not mistaken, he's the Northern Command's opposing head. He's my enemy for short."

"How can we trust you?" asked the Lady Poison with eyebrows meeting at the center. "A moment ago you were hesitating to tell us anything and now you suddenly---.."

"--- go on," interrupted Akabane. He thrust the bloody sword in front of Ban, paralleling with him. "Don't worry Poison Lady. If lies come out from his mouth, this sword will do the job for us… Right, Mido-san?"

Ban gulped and eyed the sword suspiciously but only for a moment. He did not want them to notice his reactions.

"Definitely. It was Makubex of Infinite City. As you can see, I did not betray anyone. I did my job by not letting him in the Central Access Gate ok?" _My heart's beating so fast. Damn. It's hard to keep explanations not so detailed for god's sake…_

"Very well," Akabane said, sitting on the chair opposite the pillar. Himiko decided to remain standing though another chair was vacant beside Dr. Jackal. She didn't want to go near the man as much as possible; though she was sure they were on the same side.

"Last question, Mido-san," Akabane said, now becoming more serious than ever. He still didn't budge his bloody sword. "Why did you not finish off Makubex when you had the chance?"

Ban's heart was hammering. Why? He asked himself. Why did he not kill the boy? Was it because he was just a kid? He knew himself, didn't he? He would never harm a child even if it is an enemy. He wasn't that young though, but still… or… maybe it was because he felt something in the boy… Perhaps his link… to Ginji?...

"He was just---," Ban hesitated. "No, I did not kill him yet so that… so that we can get information from him, about VOLTS. He might be able to give us important data about the enemy, especially their weaknesses…"

"Is that so?" was the reply of Akabane. "Where is the boy then? If that is your initial plan, why did you not bring back the boy here and not let him escape?"

"I…"

"Stop fiddling with our minds Mido," Himiko said. "You could have easily killed him if you wanted, just like what you did to _Onisan_."

"Don't involve Yamato in this matter!" glared Ban. "This is a different case Himiko. I would not kill someone without any important purpose!"

"What was your purpose then when you killed onisan? For fun? Sure. All of you love to toy with others feelings. You kill for fun and won't even care about what others would undergo!" spat Himiko.

"You're wrong…" said Ban calmly. "I ---,"

Ring… Ring… Ring…

"What's that?" asked Himiko, regaining a bit of her composure.

"A call," said Akabane. He looked at the screen and saw the name ISAN-SAMA. "I have to go. I need to answer this. And oh," he added, "you know what to do with Mido-san if you're through with him."

Akabane left Himiko and Ban in the room and closed the door with a loud bang, echoing through the dark room.

"Himiko…"

"Don't talk to me."

"About Yamato, he asked me ---,"

"WHAT?" glared Himiko, taking her disintegrating scent from her back and removing its cover. "to kill him? So, you're trying to say that Yamato asked you to finish him off. Is that it? I thought you were smart Mido, I didn't know you could come up with far-fetched lies like this. You can't even look me in the eye…"

"That's the truth!" said Ban, finally looking up and meeting Himiko's eye. For the first time, she saw a tear trickle from his penetrating azure eyes. "You know how important you two are to me. Can you not even understand that? I would have died before I do you any harm just for my own sake and fun. You're brother was in so much pain at that time. I was even half-paralyzed after seeing him sitting on the floor, leaning on the kitchen cabinet, pain showing on his face."

"I had to think twice… no not even just twice…I had to think about that a million times," said Ban, trying hard to keep another tear from falling. _I hate this…I swear I'm not crying again, ever…_ "Do you really think that I killed him willingly? Is that what you're trying to point out!"

"YES!"

"Then you're wrong!" spat back Ban now feeling angrier than ever. His insides were squirming as though they wanted to come out and show Himiko the whole truth about Yamato's death.

"I know you wouldn't understand me, no matter how many times I tried to explain it to you," said Ban, calmly though his eyes were still burning with rage. "You need proof?... Then untie me…"

"What?" asked Himiko, incredulously. "Untie you? I'm not stupid Mido. And I don't need proof either. You being alive and my brother being dead is enough proof to show who's to blame here…"

"I need you to trust me," said Ban now talking slowly as though every word he uttered weighed a lot. "You can be sure about this one, Himiko. Besides, you're armed and I'm not."

Himiko shove dangerously the disintegrating scent below the nose of Ban. She looked at him with utmost dislike and slowly untied him.

"One wrong move Mido Ban and you're history," said Himiko threateningly. "There. You're untied. Sit. I listen, and you do nothing wrong, or else…"

"Yes, I know Lady Poison," said Ban reassuringly. "I'll be wiped from the face of the earth."

"And don't think of using your _Jagan _on me either," said Himiko.

Ban said nothing but pulled a badly crumpled letter from his jeans and handed it to Himiko. She did not take the letter. Instead, she shot him a suspicious look which clearly meant _what am I suppose to do with that?_

"It's a letter," said Ban. "From---"

She knew what was coming…

"---Kudo Yamato," finished Ban.

"It can't be…" said Himiko. "No… You're making all this up… You're lying!"

"No Himiko," said Ban, pulling her arms and made her hold the letter. "Read this. You'll see that everything I am telling you and have told you before is true."

Himiko would want nothing but leave the room but she was supposed to finish Ban after interrogating him. _Just a little more_, she said to herself. _Just a little bit more, and everything would end. _She opened the letter and saw that parts of the letter were smudged with what looked like dried tears. She began to read the letter, some parts to herself, while the others, softly, enough for Ban to hear. As she read the letter Ban leaned on the pillar where he was tied and lit a cigarette. He stole glances at Himiko and saw that as she read the letter, her eyes started to be filled with tears. He didn't know why he wasn't bothering to escape now that Lady Poison was off-guard. All he knew was his feet were glued to where he stood, unable to move. The weight of guilt filled his whole body and felt a pang of sadness suddenly fill him.

_"… I ask for forgiveness for leaving you so soon Himiko. I know that even if I will be gone, Ban will never abandon you, and he'll protect you with his life. He'll be with you as he promised. Whatever happens is my will… No one is to blame but me. I love you little sis, and stay safe always for me, Love, onisan…"_ read Himiko, folding the letter and looking anywhere but at Ban.

"Himi---," started Ban but before he could finish, Himiko hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

_To be continued…_


	3. The Escape

**Chapter III: The Escape**

"Onisan… Onisan…" She closed her eyes and Ban saw a smile form on her face. "He said… I really… I didn't mean… I'm sorry!"

Her hug tightened and Ban almost felt his heart break as she did so. He could no longer feel the anger and hatred within the girl. Instead, these were changed with the pain and sadness of someone who lost a loved one. Ban could tell, Himiko was no longer mad at him. He was saved. _She wouldn't kill me anyway._ He thought. When Himiko finally let go of him, she wiped her eyes and muttered, "I've been such a wimp, my anger got the better of me and I'm really sorry…"

"I know," Ban said, rustling her hair as he said this. "Everyone becomes one these days. I wouldn't blame you though because even you're brother acted like one every time he had the chance."

Himiko laughed at what he said and Ban answered back with a smile. Everything was slowly going back to normal except for the fact that both of them were stuck in a building surrounded by Isan's men, ready to bring them down when they're given the command.

"Ok then," said Ban finally. "I think the next think we should do is think of a way to break through these walls and meet the others."

"The others?" asked the girl, while looking for the right scent to use on the soldiers they would be meeting on their way out.

"Hevn-san and Shido", said Ban, throwing the remains of his cigarette on the floor and stepping on it.

"Shido?" asked Himiko. "He is our enemy, one of the VOLTS' four kings."

"He _was _our enemy. He's on our side now."

"But what on earth is he doing here?... unless…don't tell me…"

"VOLTS is launching an attack on the system tonight," answered Ban, reading Himiko's thoughts. "Those guys could never forgive the Eclextia command after killing off innocent people for the sake of that stupid nuclear power plant they were putting up…You weren't there when they did so, by any chance?"

"No, I was busy disintegrating the foul system virus put up by that twerp Saitotsu."

"That little girl?" asked Ban, looking outside the door for signs of enemies. "Kamori-chan? I thought she's on our side, Eclextia I mean?"

"She is of course but she had a row with her aunt," answered Lady Poison while turning off the security system of the system.

"I see. Who's her aunt again?"

"Isan-sama," Himiko said while pulling down the main defense switch of the building. "Saitotsu ain't any girl when she argues with someone else. I guess she couldn't directly offend the person who holds her life. She poured out her anger on the poor system."

"Are you finished there yet?" Ban asked. He was hearing footsteps approach the room though he could not see anyone coming.

"Just a minute Ban," Himiko said, sweat trickling down her face. "You know the code of the central command? I can't turn off the security system there. I've done the rest of the commands but I can't here. I think only Isan's able to put it off."

"Of course she's the only one who can do so," came a voice behind them.

Himiko and Ban, who was walking towards her, looked around and saw the owner of the voice.

"You…" glared Himiko.

"It's me alright."

"What are you doing here?" asked Ban who positioned himself for his snake bite tech.

"Checking up on traitors," answered Saitotsu. "I was surprised to find out all the system security suddenly shutting off. I thought that the culprits would be here sabotaging Isan-sama's plans."

She raised her hand above her head and muttered something the two could not understand. Suddenly, a 3-meter long scythe appeared out of nowhere with its blade shining, reflected by something Ban and Himiko could not see.

"Too bad you won't be able to shut off the command entirely because I'm shutting you off first!" said Saitotsu darkly as she rushed forward with blinding speed to attack Himiko.

"LADY POISON! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"You'd think she'd stop moving around," retorted Ban, blocking the scythe aimed at Himiko. He was successful in doing so but he did not anticipate the chain coming from the end of the scythe's wooden handle. He was hit squarely on the back and fell down before Himiko.

Saitotsu was laughing as hard as she can. Himiko catched Ban's limp and bleeding body as it felt down. He tried to find a pulse but could not find one. She looked angrily at Saitotsu as she put down Ban's body and stood on her feet.

"What now missy?" mocked Saitotsu. "I've heard you lost your brother years back because of that man. You should be thanking me for killing him but maybe you're mad I got rid of him, stealing from you your revenge."

Saitotsu began laughing again but when Himiko stared at her, she abruptly stopped doing so. Himiko's gaze made the blood circulating inside the scythe girl suddenly stop. Her heartbeat was hammering and her breathing became faster, as though she ran miles and miles and came suddenly to a halt.

"D-don't look at me like that…!" shouted Saitotsu. _She's gone mad. Hell she's crazy…_

But Himiko would not cease gazing at her straight in the eyes. Saitotsu can make out flames blazing from her eyes. _Hate, anger, despise, vengeance,… _These elements burned within her. Saitotsu saw Himiko's eyes say: _You killed him. You think I'm happy? No you wretched creation. I'll kill you… no… I'll destroy you!_

"STOP! STOP!" screamed Saitotsu. _Why am I so scared? I shouldn't be… but I can't help it…_ She felt the scythe from her hand fall and shatter into pieces as the Lady Poison approached her. She could no longer bear to meet her eyes. Whenever she tried, inexplicable horror came upon her, crushing her soul and her mind. She heard a raucous laugh echo around her. With eyes blurred from fear, she tried to look around and saw the traitor's dead body and Himiko… still steadily approaching her, eyes burning with rage, the disintegrating scent on her right and a gleaming sword in her left hand. The laughter came from the Lady's mouth. She was laughing, laughing fit to burst. She can no longer stand what was happening. Scared, frightened, close to driving her crazy… She put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. Tears streaming… voice uttering plea…

"Please stop! Don't kill me! I beg you! Stop it! Stop it…"

_3…2…1…_

"Did you have a good dream?" asked Ban standing behind her, lighting his cigarette.

"A d—dream… only?" asked Saitotsu who was very weak and shaking. The aftermath of the dream was still taking effect, making her collapse on the floor and start crying.

"You were tough to handle Kamori," said Himiko. She sat beside her and brought out a Sleeping Scent. She shoved the bottle below Saitotsu's nose, making her doze off. Himiko catched her as she slid side ways to the ground. Tears still trickled down her cheek as she did so.

"That should do it…" muttered Himiko, half to herself and half to Ban.

"Five more seconds in that lethal dream and she could've died," said Ban while taking something from the pocket of the girl.

"Was she that hard to deal with?" asked Himiko, while checking her watch… _10 to 6… ten more minutes before the VOLTS arrive… _

"I wasn't supposed to do it that way but she asked for it…" explained Ban while typing in the security system password of the central command from the paper he got from Saitotsu. "The soft treatment is just for weak-minded people. Her mind was way beyond what I expected so I had to double the effect of the dream. Like what I said, if she still didn't give in and she carried on with the dream a little longer, I could've killed her."

"But she'll be okay, won't she?" asked Himiko, checking for Saitotsu's pulse. She was worried though she did not actually know why.

"'Course she'll be," assured Ban. "With that aunt of hers, she'll be out of that slumber in no time. I expect she won't be able to remember anything though."

Himiko stood up and carried Saitotsu to the chair. She removed the bangs from the girl's face and looked at her.

"She's such an angel when she's asleep," whispered Himiko to Ban. "That witch Isan really turned this girl's life around…"

"Well, you hope she stays that way for now or we won't be able to handle the devil inside her when she awakes… Come on, no time to lose. Isan's men will come looking for her any minute now."

Sure enough, as soon as the two got out of the room, Eclextia soldiers came flooding in the corridors from both directions, trapping the two.

"We've found the traitors…!" shouted one of the robe clad man. "They're here!"

As soldiers filled in, they saw the familiar black shiny robe with matching hat walk towards the center front of the soldiers. In his right hand, he drew his bloody sword and from his left, out came three neon-like knives pointed to the ground.

"Well, well, well," said Akabane. "Looks like Mido-san managed to get Lady Poison on his side."

The two said nothing. Ban was clearly forming a strategy in his mind on how to defeat 50 men without actually killing them and surpass this great creep in front of them. He made signs to Himiko which they alone could understand.

Akabane carried on, without noticing anything.

"Working for Isan-sama really is fun," he said while slowly walking towards the two. "I thought I would just get to work with you two. I never imagined I'll have to fight you in the middle of my mission."

"Mission? You never told us this was just a mission. Besides, with a mission or not, whether we're on the same or different sides, you'll never miss any opportunity to slash us on our backs when you're given the chance…"

"Too true, Mido-san," said Akabane with his creepy smile across his face. "Now, without further ado, let us start the most awaited battle of our lives."

"NOW!" came Ban's voice. Himiko drew her two bottles of Sleeping scent across the room for everyone to inhale and after a few seconds, Isan's men one by one dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Ban used his jagan on the few soldiers who looked in his eyes while Akabane made his little speech. Several bodies fell to the ground, some shaking with fear, others clearly knocked out.

The only man left standing was Akabane. During the commotion, he did not even bother to help his comrades. He simply stood there, with his bloody sword and knives thrusted on the ground. To Ban and Himiko's surprise, Akabane clapped and gave them a less creepy smile. (He meant well but his smile's just so creepy. I can't do anything about it, can I?) He pulled his sword from the ground and turned his back on the two.

"_Chotto matte!"_ shouted Ban.

"_Nandeska?" _replied Akabane, with an expression of indifference on his face. "You're not going to stand there, are you? We have to get out of here. VOLTS is going to attack right? You don't want to be caught in the middle of a battle, do you?"

"Aren't you going to stop us, or anything of the sort?" asked Ban with amazement.

"Why should I?" answered Akabane with that creepy trademark smile again.

"We're trying to escape and double cross Eclextia and you're not doing anything about it?" retorted Himiko.

"I said I had a mission," said Akabane, facing the two again. "My mission was to deliver the nuclear reactor safely to Isan Eclextia. I had done that a long time ago. I'm just extending my stay in Eclextia due to Isan's insistence. She said though that I could leave anytime I wanted to. It was only yesterday I got a new mission. It doesn't involve you two so why should I hurt you?"

The three heard I bomb go off on the other side of the building. _The VOLTS must've started their attack_ thought Ban. They needed to get out as soon as possible and show themselves to Shido before he destroys the West Command, where they were, completely.

"Who're you taking---" started Himiko but before she could finish her question, Ban already pulled her.

"We have to go you know," he said. "Save your questions for later. We don't know how on earth he was able to learn of VOLTS' attack on Eclextia but what's more important is we get out of here quickly before Shido blows up this place."

"Can we go now?" asked Akabane, shifting his hat to the right to see his two companions better. "We've stayed long enough if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, you're right," said Ban. "Let's get the hell out of here."

The three ran in the corridors of the building, occasionally taking out soldiers who block them on their way out. Ban was not performing his best because the wounds inflicted by Akabane that morning were opening again due to their incessant fighting and running.

"Ban," asked Himiko while she put to sleep three soldiers at once. "Are you still alright?"

"Never been better," said Ban with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Let's get the hell out of here," he repeated. "I hear the bombs going off are getting closer to us."

The three made their way through the final corridor leading back to the hallway where Isan had tied him hours before. There they saw Ginji in a rough match with Isan whose hood was covering her face. The latter seemed to be giving the former a hard time. Ban saw Ginji standing infront of her, down on one knee. He did not know what happened to his partner that time. Why was he losing? No one has beaten the Thunder Emperor before… well, except for him… he thought with pride. He saw Isan approach Ginji slowly. Eclextia did not seem to notice the new arrivals. She continued to walk towards Ginji with caution though perfectly unscathed.

Ban would've given everything to stop and watch the fight between the two heads but he had to leave before Shido blows up the whole place. Akabane seemed to be thinking the same thought that he voiced out, "Well, are we watching this to the end?"

The jagan heir looked at Dr. Jackal as though surveying him but at the same time, nodded. He looked at the two battling enemies one last time before he and his companions ran towards the main door. Himiko and Akabane had run outside when they heard the Steel Gate close behind them. Himiko's eyes widened with fear and Akabane turned his hat around, covering the girl from view.

"Ban!" shouted Himiko as she banged her fists on the gate. "What do you think you're doing? Do you want to get killed!"

"Shut up Lady Poison," said Ban while leaning on the Steel Gate on the other side. "You listen to me for once, OK? I know you don't know this Shido guy I keep on talking about. He's an animal trainer, the Beastmaster to be specific. He's destined to bring down your side of command, Western Command. I expect half of your men's down already by now if not everyone. You'll know him by his animal army. Tell him to give me about an hour. I promise I'll be back around that time. If I don't, well, he'll blow the hell out of this place anyway. Actually, he's not used to explosive jobs so I don't know why on earth he agreed to work on this one."

"I don't under---"

"Of course you understand," cut in Ban while smoking his cigarette. "You're a clever girl. Besides, I'm telling you, everything's going to be alright." He added in a whisper so that she barely heard what he said over the thick wall, "Yamato would never want me to let you die you know… You're still young and God knows what's in store for you out there…"

"Stop joking Mido!" retorted Himiko. "You open this gate this instant! If you don't,… if you don't come back… if you die in there… I swear, I'll never forgive you! NEVER!"

As Himiko said these words, tears filled her eyes and she felt her knees collapse to the ground while she faced the cold steel gate. She leaned her head on the steel barrier between them and Ban and dug her nails to the ground as she continued to bang her right hand on the thick gate. On the other side, Ban threw his cigarette, stepped on it and walked away the Steel Gate.

"Don't let anyone lay a finger on her, doctor," addressed Ban to Dr. Jackal as he walked towards the two figures of Raitei and Isan whose fight was getting to its highest point. Akabane stared at the steel gate unblinkingly. Ban swore he could feel the man's stare penetrate his back.

Raitei and Isan's outlines were blurred as Ban approached them. He found his hand swabbing his cheek which he swore to himself never to do again.

_I know you'll never forgive me Himiko… even Yamato wouldn't… I promised him I would take care of you and I'll never abandon you… but at least, he'll know I did my all to free you of this bond… and I'll do it, even if it costs me my life…_

"I didn't expect this to be so easy," said Shido as he kicked on the behind one of the soldiers of the Western Command. "I wonder where their boss is though. She's not showing up. Maybe she's just too thick to come and show her face, scared I suppose."

"I never turn back on any fight if I can help it," said a voice from the stairs behind him. He saw the young commander of the Western Command on the stairs with a man clad in black robes whom he did not know. They were silhouetted by the full moon above, hiding the girl's face and making the man behind her look darker and more dangerous.

"Well you showed up pretty late missy," said Shido as he stroked the raven perched on his left shoulder. "I'm through with your men. After I finish with you, the next thing I'll be taking down is that system of yours."

Shido made a deafening whistle, calling for his hawks. Two of them with sharp talons tried to swoop over Himiko and cut into her skin but suddenly, they fell with a loud thud on the ground. A small J was etched on each of their necks.

"Two for fifty," said Akabane with a smile as he turned his hat. "Two of your pets for fifty of our men… It's not fair in any point of view but that should do it."

Shido was stunned for a moment. He could not believe a human being as fast as the wind did exist because he was not able to see Akabane move (if he did move) from his place. It was just one second ago when he was behind the girl and half a second later, he was in front her, with bloody sword drawn from nowhere. Himiko walked down from the stairs with eyes fixed on Shido.

"I'll spare your life this once," said Himiko. "Listen to me Beastmaster. Mido Ban sent me to tell you that you are free to destroy the Main building if you like. He said you just give him a little time before blowing up the whole place… especially the central chamber…" Himiko's voice trailed off and she fought herself as she felt tears try to trickle down again on her face.

"Ban… you mean," said Shido with bewilderment. "He's locked himself up again, didn't he?"

Himiko did not answer but her eyes answered Shido for her. Her eyes started to water and she felt her tears for Ban again. Ban, why is it?

Shido snorted and whispered something to the raven perched on his shoulder before it took off.

"That guy," sighed Shido. "Always playing hero, I didn't know he'll be that tough," he said while passing beside Akabane and Himiko on the stairs. "I'm blowing up the place. If you still value your life, move out before I set the whole system blazing."

"You're destroying the System building?" asked Akabane. "Don't you know your boss's in there? You sure you're bringing down the house with him?"

"I'm destroying the building, whatever you say. After an hour, I'm blowing the whole quarters into smithereens. You said Raitei's there, right? The bombs I'll be using won't even give him a scratch. Something as pathetic as this won't get him wiped out from the earth, OK? It pains me to use bombs if you want to know, because it's not my thing. If ever, it's Ban who's going down with the house…"

"And you're not doing anything about it!" glared Himiko. She tried to approach Shido but Akabane grasped her arm, which she pulled right away.

"_You're _not doing anything, are you?" asked the Beastmaster. "He owns his life, miss. You and I can't do anything about what the heck he's planning. You go save him if you want, though I'll doubt he'll thank you if you do. He wants to act like hero, can't you see?... Good thing my boss's isn't that desperate to die in there. Listen here, I've sent one of my ravens to give him useful information. That'll help him out more or less."

Shido walked towards the building, leaving Akabane and Himiko in the dark. Akabane put in his bloody sword and turned his hat to the left, hiding his sinister eyes.

"What now, Lady Poison?" asked Dr. Jackal while staring at the moon. "Do you really think he'll still come back?"

"I don't know. It's just that, never before did he break any promise he made to me."

"So he'll return… Is that what you're saying?"

"That's what I'm saying." He promised _onisan_ so I believe he will.

In the building, the situation has turned around and it seems that the Thunder Emperor's almost through with his work. Raitei, though not in his best shape, stood up and tried to walk towards Isan whose hood was still on, covering her face and her true identity. Her hand was bleeding and her hood has been terribly burned. One of her legs had violent but fine slashes all over, making her unable to stand.

"Give it up Eclextia," said Raitei, while covering his neck. Isan managed to wound him on the left part of his neck when he was drained of his power. "There's no use fighting. It's clear who has won. Order your men to move out from Mugenjyou and take with them your nuclear reactor plants and I might spare your life."

"You're threatening me?" mocked Isan. Her voice sounded like deep thunder in the hallway. "You think I'm falling for that? Kill me if you like, but I'll never remove what I've started. Hear that Thunder Emperor? I'll never abandon _your _Mugenjyou. Though you kill me, my men will make Hell out of your nice home…"

"YOU--!" Raitei started and ran towards her who was down on one knee. He wrapped his hands around her neck and tried to suffocate her. Isan could not support his weight so she fell to the floor, Raitei above her, trying to choke her. In that same moment that she started to gag, Raitei shook her, and her hood fell behind, revealing finally her face.

"You're a woman!" asked Raitei unbelievingly. He took his hands off her neck and stood over her. In her position, he could see her chest shaped beneath the badly burned hood.

"Why the sudden reaction, Raitei?" scorned Isan. "What? Scared to kill a woman?..."

_To be continued…_


	4. The Verdict

**Chapter IV: The Verdict**

"I thought only males can become Heads of your System," said Raitei calmly. His eyes narrowed and he could feel his head starting to explode. He could never kill a woman. Though she's an enemy, and not just an enemy, he was bound to the VOLTS' oath not to take the life of women and children whoever they may be.

"You are right Raitei," said Isan while removing her blood stained robe. For the first time, Ban saw what she was wearing beneath her outer cloak. It was a black turtle neck paired with black silky khakis that covered her feet. Ban noticed that a silver chain with a weird shiny silver pendant hung on her neck.

"However, the last Eclextia was not fortunate to have a male heir," she continued while pulling herself together with a hard effort. "For the first time in the fifth generation of Eclextias, Taki Eclextia, the emperor before me had a wife who bore him no male because of a curse."

"Curse?" asked Ban, who stepped out behind the pillar where he was watching the two fight. "You never mentioned to me your family was cursed."

"Why should I tell you such things Mido-san?" asked Isan. "Only the person capable of divulging my secret would have the honor to know these details. You knew from the start that I was a woman and I had you under my feet unlike now that the Thunder Emperor managed to put me down like this… I see you have not bothered to save your skin. I wonder."

"I came here to get back Ginji," said Ban, angrily. Anything related to cowardice that's attached to him made his blood boil. "I came here to take back my partner."

"Partner?" asked Isan unbelievingly without looking at Ban. "Thunder Emperor, don't tell me, you actually have a _taboo _jagan-user for a partner?"

Raitei did not answer. He merely glanced at Ban and backed himself on the nearest pillar for support. He could not think straight. This was not Mugenjyou. His strength and abilities drained faster here and they were not even at their highest point. There was something about the building's structure that seemed to purposely drain him of his energy. Even his wounds were healing up slower than the normal rate they would be in the open world.

"Don't call me taboo, witch!" retorted Ban. "You're the one who's taboo! You're not even supposed to be sitting on that throne behind you if it weren't for your---"

_Ban… stop yelling… Please… wait for me… I'm doing my best…_

Ban suddenly stopped and looked at Raitei. He thought he heard him speak _as Ginji_. But he was still leaning on the wall clutching his bleeding neck.

"Mido," was the word that came out from Raitei's mouth. A word that is very unlikely to be Ginji's. "I'm… I'm hearing this out. I told you Ginji's not coming back. You're destroying your life by staying here. _You're just a nuisance. Leave me…"_

Ban felt a pang of pain stab him as he heard those words come out from his partner, his best friend's mouth. _No, Ginji would never say such things _he told himself.

"They're blowing up the place! Shido is!" warned Ban. "We've got to get the hell out of here! Can't you hear those bombs? Are you deaf? They're getting closer and closer! Any minute now, we're gonna be fried humans so if you… if you value VOLTS, you have to clear out!"

"I'm deciding for myself Mido," replied Raitei coolly. "Please go ahead, if this satisfies you, I'll follow. I'm just finishing something that should've been taken cared of months ago. Eclextia, I'm listening. Go on."

"I'm not going anywhere," replied Ban. "Just get this over with! Kill her if you have to because you're just making matters terrible."

"Stay out of this, I said," glared Raitei with effort. Ban stood his ground and didn't move. If this is what Raitei wants, he won't have it. If he wants to die, so be it, but he's not taking Ginji with him…

As he thought this, he scratched his head. _OK, it's alright for me for Raitei to die but I can't save Ginji that way because he and Raitei are one. This is so confusing. _He decided to squat and listen to whatever Raitei wanted to know from the witch. He'll just have to pull everything off when the bombs explode, he thought.

"You heard him Thunder Emperor," said Isan weakly who leaned at the pillar opposite Raitei's. "If you want to save yourself, you can finish me but I tell you, this'll not be the end. Even if you don't do it, I'll still go down with this system. I'm not a _traitor_. I know most of my men had been taken down by your army but the worst is yet to come."

She waited for Raitei to ask her what the 'worst' is but the question never came. All she heard was his soft voice telling her to go on about the curse.

"I don't know why it interests you so much but since you insist," replied Isan, while looking up on the ceiling. She could see smoke and thunder up above them. "VOLTS is not only the group who's holding a grudge against us, you know. Years back, my ancestors had a family row with one of their heirs. The heir whom I'm talking about is my great-great-grandfather, Ayo, the 3rd Eclextia.

"Ayo Misaki?" asked Raitei. "He was the proprietor of the Nuclear Power Plant established 35 years ago in Nagasaki. He made himself enemies of the government because of his refusal to turn over the management to the authority's cronies. He was hated by many for that."

"I see you have heard a lot about him," said Isan with a grim smile. "He was hated alright. Even by my father. My father was 40 when Ayo died. Ayo died at the age of 120. That wasn't normal for a mere human being but everyone was made to know that he was just lucky to have survived for that long like Abraham and those people from before. But in reality, he was turned into a half-cyborg."

"And whose idea was that?" asked Ban crossing his arms, cynically.

"My father's," replied Isan. "Everyone knows my father worked for the government. It was only now that I did something against the government after 10 whole years. He was under them; or rather the authority was under him. He was able to get whatever he wanted from those guys.

"What's his purpose?" asked Raitei.

"He loved the government so much he'll do anything to make them happy in return for everything he gained. He didn't want fools like Ayo to get away easily. Father wanted him to suffer and turning him into a cyborg would be the best way to do so. As a cyborg, he won't die and they can make him feel hell in his entire life by taking away everything from him."

"Like what?" asked Ban. "Treasures? Properties?"

"Yes, the entire system was taken by the next Eclextia, the fourth one. He was older than father but he feared his power. He was also a puppet of the govt. But what really tore Ayo's heart was when they took his wife, Nagure, his son, Anomi, and me. Anomi was the younger brother of the 4th Eclextia."

"But he's only a half-cyborg," said Ban. "He was bound to die, wasn't he?"

"It wasn't supposed to be that way. The operation went drastically wrong that's why. During the operation, half of his body was paralyzed when it rejected the medicine they injected. They can't turn the part of his body which was paralyzed into a machine because it won't be able to bear its weight and energy and if that's the case, it'll just hasten his death."

"How did you operate him? I mean, you just dragged him from his house and turned him into a machine?"

"He met a car accident while he was on his way home from Nagasaki. The operation they made was supposed to be the operation to save his life."

"I suppose the car accident was planned," said Ban, while removing his glasses and wiping them on his shirt.

"Exactly. So, except for the fact that Dad wasn't successful into turning him into a pure cyborg, everything went smoothly well. Ayo could even die because of the pain he was experiencing emotionally but he was conceited. His arrogance overtook him. He never wanted to be the loser. Well, at least that's what he said before he passed away. Though only half of his body died, his mind totally shut down after his death. Eventually, nothing was left to control his cyborg body."

"How did the curse come into action?" asked Ban. He was angry now with all of this nonsense. Didn't Thunder Emperor realize that he was wasting time listening to this cursed woman? He wanted to get out with Ginji once and for all. Who cares if this woman's cursed anyway in the first place?

"He cursed my father three times in his death bed by wounding his own arm. As he did, the wounds transferred to my father. There was one wound for each curse. The wounds would never heal as a sign of the curse. All Eclextias that have these wounds carried the curse. If it healed, then the curse's broken, though it'll on no account happen. These were his three curses," said Isan while unwrapping her heavily bandaged right arm.

"First, he said that he wouldn't have an heir to his throne, meaning a boy for a child. Second, he said that he'll never have an heir to continue his evil deeds. Third and the last, he said that I'll be the last Eclextia to ever exist after him." Isan laughed. "He was not even half-right."

Raitei noticed that she started to stand on her legs. The bandage on her right hand fell on the floor and to his horror, saw a triangular wound on her arm, which was bleeding heavily, soaking her long sleeve. Though wounded and bleeding, she stood up and leaned on the pillar for support. He also stood and was already on his defense stance when Isan started to talk again. But before she could start, the left part of the building, leading to the weapon store room in the left chamber of the System exploded as the bomb whipped by Shido fell on it. Smoke filled the room and Ban could see nothing. He ran through the smoke and tried to find Raitei and Isan. When the smoke slightly cleared off, he could see Isan over Raitei and a dagger was gleaming on her hand. She was yelling and Ban tried to come closer to hear what she was saying.

"I gave you the chance Raitei," said Isan. Raitei felt warm blood fall on his face as her right hand held the dagger above him.

"Don't tell me I didn't. I gave you the chance to finish me off but you chose to hear my story. And as part of the ending, to our tragic story, I'll tell you why he wasn't even half-right. Do you want to know? Or do you prefer to die now?"

"Damn this!" glared Ban. "Isan! Stop your silly games! Raitei, you too! We have to go!" Another explosion was heard, this time, coming from the south chamber. They were lucky Shido was not targeting the main chamber yet. Maybe he knew they were still there and though he said Raitei would not die in just explosions like those, he still feared for his boss's life.

"LEAVE!" he shouted to Ban while trying to get the hand of Isan off his throat.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," answered Ban. "Get off him, Isan!"

"Don't interfere!"

"Stop being so cool," shouted Ban. "That heats things up!"

Raitei, who's other hand was busy trying to keep off Isan's hand used his free hand to conjure enough electrical charge to keep Ban off, producing a shield between them and him.

"What the--" muttered Ban when he felt the electrical shield prevent him from saving his partner. He tried to get his hand through the shield but as he did, he felt so much pain that it was almost like dying, maybe even worse than that when he tried to exactly go through it.

"I'll say again, Ban, this is my fight, stay out of this. If you really want to help me, save yourself, go help Kadsuki and the others."

"Tear this off, will you?" asked Ban heatedly. "You're so stubborn. I said I'm not leaving. You and I perfectly know that Kadsuki, Jubei, and the others are out of harms way by now, unlike you! So stop being a moron, and hear me out!"

As Ban felt his temper shoot up, he heard a soft calming voice coming somewhere. He looked everywhere, at Isan and Raitei, but no one seemed to be opening their mouths to say something until he realized…

_Ban,… Ban… can you hear me?_

_Ginji?... Is… is that you?_

_I know you can hear me. I'm in your thoughts Ban-chan. Please listen. You know, Raitei's right. Go help the others. They need you. You don't know… I'll be fine. Please…_

_I can't. I just can't. Remember what happened last time? I lost you because… you let Raitei overcome you… no… because I was stupid enough to let you go… and now, I won't let that happen again. Never… and that's a promise Ginji… that's a promise. _

_Yakusuko… Thanks Ban-chan…_

Raitei heard Ban's voice echo somewhere in his head. He didn't want to hear it. He wanted to shut him up completely. He wanted to save him, for Ginji. He knew, from Ginji's past experiences that Ban always came to save him. He was always his hero so now, even just once, even as Raitei, he wanted to do the saving. He wanted to become his savior. Ginji would worry, he knew. And he could not let that happen. He went back to business and looked Isan in the eye, wearily. He was feeling terrible; his strength was starting to go negative.

"Why then?" asked Raitei, now turning to Isan, slightly choking. Her grip was so firm he felt that she didn't need the dagger to cut it open anymore.

"He said that he wouldn't have an heir to his throne, right? Yes, the curse did work there. No boy for an emperor. How about the next? No evil deed-doer? Guess again. I'm the heir who does all the evil deeds. I know Taki would kill me because I'm a woman so I had to do what we Eve's like to do the most."

"What is that?"

"Get rid of the snakes… and you my lucky friend will end up the way my father did!"

As she said this she plunged the dagger down on Raitei but he managed to get her off just in time by kicking her abdomen. If he was stronger, he could've killed her with that one kick but he wasn't in his best shape after everything.

"Well, how do you like that?" mocked Raitei. "I guess you aren't just as precise as your Ayo."

He was trying to set an electrical charge on his right arm at the exact amount to just knock her down and not kill her but with his temper now beyond the boiling point, he was finding it hard to do so.

"Kill me now?" asked Isan. "I thought you wouldn't kill women?"

Raitei knew that he was the one being derided this time. The tone of her voice was not that of a woman who pleaded for mercy. Well, he thought, even if she pleads for her life, he guessed it was too late. He decided to play along. He walked towards Isan to freak her out and get the hell out of her. He was able to calm down a little bit so he could already muster just enough electric shock on his hand.

"Do me a favor before I kill you," ordered Raitei.

"What?" asked Isan, coolly. Raitei noticed she held the pendant of her necklace as she asked him.

"The third curse. How come it's fake?"

"Oh that," laughed Isan. It was a mirthless and horrible laugh that made the hair on Ban's back stand up. Raitei didn't flinch though. Isan suddenly stopped laughing.

"Why should I?"

"I could make your death less painful if you did."

"I decline the offer."

"You choose to suffer?"

"Suffer rather than to be pitied."

"Do you think I pity you?"

"Quite so…You're insulting me."

This time it was Raitei's turn to laugh. As he did, the left chamber collapsed and smoke again filled that part of the building.

For a short moment, while Thunder Emperor was shocked by the happening, Ginji, with all his combined efforts, managed to overcome him. He swiftly looked around to where Ban was and gasped when he saw that the floor where his partner was falling down.

"Ban!" he cried. "Believe in me! Believe in the barrier shield made by Raitei…!"

As he said this, Ban closed his eyes. He can feel the barrier which stood like a wall separating him and Ginji melt away. In his mind, he saw that the barrier has turned itself into a shield, protecting him from the falling debris and containing him in it, preventing him from falling below. _Well, he could have just run to save himself but he would never leave his partner like this, not now that he made a very great effort to overcome his counterpart. _

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Ginji lying on the floor. He was breathing very hard and taking in large amount of air. He looked to his right to see what happened to Eclextia. She was kneeling and Ban could see she was clutching her pendant again. There was something special about it, he could sense it. Like Ginji, she was also breathing hard but compared to him, she looked wearier and more helpless. He looked at Ginji again, then her, and then did a double take.

There behind Isan, stood a boy. He looked as though he was made of smoke but as Ban stared at him longer, his form became more opaque and visible. He was very white, whiter than any ordinary individual. He saw the boy slowly bend down over her and wrapped his arms around her. His head rested on her shoulder and Ban saw Isan touch his cheek and drew her lips close to his ears, as though whispering something. The boy gave a small nod and for less than a second, Ban felt the boy's eyes meet with his.

What he saw made his heart jump and the hair on the back of his neck stand. The boy looked _exactly_ like him, but younger. His hair was down to his waist in a striking blue color. His nails were at least an inch long and in a dark shade of azure just like his hair. But what really crept Ban out was the boy's eyes. Their colors were mismatched. One was bloody red and the other was in metallic blue, just like his eyes. His jagan.

A string came from nowhere… Kadsuki managed to pull himself together. He looked around and saw arrows everywhere; over the dead bodies of his comrades as well as his enemies. Whoever was winning, he didn't know. Still, he hoped it was their side.

On his left hand he held a long thin silver string which glimmered in the darkness. He pulled on it hard and as he did, a loud thump was heard in front of him. At that same time, the darkness was starting to clear and he was starting to see who he had taken down. Though his knees were slightly weakened during the battle because of several dagger hits, he was able to move towards his enemy. He slightly bent over to remove the hood covering the man's face.

"You're…Rinube," murmured Kadsuki, wide-eyed. "You were once from Mugenjyou… weren't you? You used to play with the kids at the orphanage… You know Kaisshin, don't you?"

The guy named Rinube merely chuckled and spat near the foot of Kadsuki. He sat up while trying to break free from the bonds of Kadsuki's strings.

"Ri..nu..be..," muttered the enemy. "I'm sorry string boy but my name's Lukan Ri. That name sounds familiar to me however. Oh yes, I remember now! He was that man from Mugen City who was hated by everyone, except for the children he played with. I wonder _where _he is now?"

"_I have never heard anything from him for almost 10 years."_

"Is that so? He must've died. Poor guy, he was nice though… loved by kids."

"He didn't die."

"What makes you say so?"

"Stop pretending! Rinube, tell me, why did you leave? Why did you leave the kids behind, just like that… without even saying goodbye?" asked Kadsuki angrily.

The man did not answer. His eyes were set on the slightly shaking string between Kadsuki's fingers.

"They've all grown up you know," said Kadsuki, calming himself. "Kaisshin… you remember her?"

Rinube's eyes were starting to water. He looked away and wanted to say no but before he could, he had already said, "Yeah… Kai-kun…"

"Well, guess what? Though still young and recovering, she's one of my best archers. She's the _only_ kid who survived the effect of your power plants."

"What!" he said disbelievingly. He started to stand but Kadsuki pulled his string, causing him to slip and fall on his right knee. "Neriko, Akatsu, Lin-Lin,… what happened to them?"

This time,it was Kadsuki's turn to look away while still maintaining his guard.

"…I know you would _now_ understand my plea…Please order your men to stop this at once. Pull out your people from Mugenjyou as soon as possible. Don't you know that you are _again _endangering the lives of the citizens in that place by imposing on them the threat of your nuclear power plants?"

When Kadsuki thought everything was starting to go right, all suddenly went upside down. Lukan Li refused.

"Who are you to order me?"

"I was your leader! Your brother… your friend..," replied Kadsuki, tightening the strings binding him, making him close his eyes in pain. "But I tell you, all of that are about to go the other way around if you don't heed my words."

"Kill me if you want," said Rinube. "_Eclextians_ don't surrender in a fight. We never do."

"You're not an Eclextian!" retorted Kadsuki. The bonds loosened up a bit and enabled the guy to move a little freely. "I know you have your family to go back to Mugenjyou so please listen to my, no, to _our_ request. Do you really want more children to die again because of a stupid person's dream? Think Rinube, think!"

"Isan-sama's plans are for the betterment of everyone, of his people, and not just for himself… About the children, I'm sorry, but what's done is done. Neither you nor I can bring them back!"

"Do you think Eclextia will think about your future after everything? Look around you now. What do you see? Almost nothing. Rinube, open your eyes. Eclextia System is going down. And you're going down with it when you don't do what's right."

Rinube thought for a while. He looked away and Kadsuki could see his brows slightly contract. Behind a tree near them, one of Eclextia's men was already aiming an arrow at Rinube. He was ordering others to do the same. Kaisshin, who just finished 3 Eclextians at once, saw him and shot one of them but it was already a second too late for she knew they had fired and she was able to stop only one of the three. So there was only one option left for her…

Kadsuki sensed the movements behind making him turn around. He used one of his strings to destroy the arrows but because one of his hands was holding the thread that bound Rinube, his movements were slower. And this time, this split second of delay could mean everything.

"I won't make it! Blast it!... Rinube---!"

He looked back to tell the man to evade but before he can…

_"KAISSHIN,… kai-kun… NO!"_ cried Rinube.

…his best archer had already fallen down.

_To be continued…_


	5. The Seed

**Chapter V: The Seed **

"What the--- Ginji!" Ban broke free from the barrier and jumped to where his partner was. He managed to carry him off from where he was lying down just in time. Half a second later, bolts of lightning struck the area where Ginji laid a second before. He put Ginji down and looked for the source of the attack. He set his eyes on the boy whose fingertips were still smoking due to the attack he made. Only then did Ban realize what his mismatched eyes meant.

"You see Mido," started Isan. "why the third curse is a fake? Ayo said I was the last Eclextia to come after him. But you can clearly see that I have my dear son standing here, protecting me from traitors just like you."

For the first time in Ban's life, he felt fear… Fear that he could not explain. Maybe it was the effect of the jagan but still, he was fearful… he feared not Isan, but her son… his evil counterpart.

"I thought… the race of the Red Jagan had been completely eliminated… years ago?"

"Yes Mido," answered Isan. "But the hatred your ancestors has inflicted upon us has been the source of our continued life in this land. Anger, hatred, pride, and jealousy, are just some of the food our race has been feeding on ever since. I have successfully done that to my boy, Ikari. His father was of your clan, the Blue Jagan, meaning he is taboo. Taboo children make better and more powerful allies, Mido Ban."

"You're lying… Hell, everything's a lie…" whispered Ban. He now knew the reason why this woman had _set her eyes lovingly _on him. Another thing was, he didn't know this kid was alive. "That's just a living imitation of me Eclextia… You and I know very well that a son or daughter of a Blue and Red Jagan heir _should _never exist. It'll cause chaos in the whole race of humanity. For everyone's sake, stop playing your games!"

"No one's telling me to stop," answered Isan. "This is no game Mido. Ikari will take my place in this system. You think you've destroyed everything but you're wrong. You think that this boy here is a clone. You're wrong again because it's the real thing. So tell me Mido, when will you ever be right?"

Isan laughed her mirthless laugh again and as she did, a violet aura encircled the two Eclextias. Bombs were finally dropping everywhere, destroying everything except, coincidentally, for the four people inside the building. A strong wind was coming from the dark aura emitted by the boy named Ikari. Ban was covering Ginji who was barely breathing.

"Hold on partner," muttered Ban to the half-conscious Ginji. "Everything's almost over."

"Nothing's over yet Mido!" cried Isan from the other side. "You still haven't tasted anything my dear. Revenge is yet to come… and it'll be sweeter than ever _especially _when your loved ones are involved. And oh, please do say thank you to your partner. His powers came in handy, especially to Ikari here. Before I forget, tell Raitei when he awakens, if he wants his boy back… he must see me at the old manor near the seashore of Kanashi."

With that, there was a flash of violet-turned-black aura and the two disappeared, leaving Ban in confused thoughts. _Boy? What is this woman talking about?_

Ban shrugged off the idea and looked at his partner who was taking deep breaths.

"Now, we got to get out of here or it'll be a terrible mess," said Ban to himself and to his now unconscious partner. Ban carried Ginji on his back and whispered to him, "Your life's greatest _joy ride_ is about to take place… Brace yourself Ginji!"

There was a great bang, as one of Shido's final explosives took effect. The building was slowly breaking down, giving Ban less than a minute to get out of the place and save his partner and himself.

After evading several falling debris that could've killed them both, they arrived at the main gate where Ban had promised Himiko at least an hour ago that he'll make it out alive. He tried to push the gate open but it was jammed for the debris of the building had fallen on the other side, blocking the way of the gate.

"Damn this thing," muttered Ban. "If I use snake bite right now, we might as well commit suicide. And I can't risk that." _I'd never hope to get out alive in this building if it weren't for you Ginji. I just hate to see you suffer and you know that. God knows that… _

"Ban…chan?"

"Hold on a sec partner, I smell something… is that you? I didn't know you were using a sweet perfume."

"It-it's not me Ban-chan," answered Ginji softly, eyes still shut.

"Oh well, maybe it's that Isan. Anyway, we're leaving this place," muttered Ban. "Just let me do my stuff."

"Thanks Ban."

At that same moment, a raven perched on the shoulder of Ban cawing madly. It stuck out is leg as though waiting for Ban to get something.

"You!" said Ban, surprised. "You're one of Shido's pets. Great timing, what are you bringing us?... Oh a rolled note? _Fold this piece of paper Mido if you're still alive…_ Well I am…"

Ban folded the note and handed it over to the raven which flew off immediately after having received his answer. He moved closer to the wall supporting the gate to take cover from the debris while he covered Ginji's head with his right hand. He looked at him and saw that he was again unconscious.

"Now, the only thing we can do is to pray for the best Ginji," muttered Ban. "And hope that it gets safely to its owner."

_No… this can't be… Kai-kun…? This is all my fault…_

Before his eyes, he saw Kaisshin's body slowly fall in a graceful arc towards the ground. He could swear he saw her smile at him and heard her say "_Ojisan"_ ,before she closed her eyes. He knelt down to catch her before she hit the ground. Two arrows had struck her abdomen, making her lose consciousness at once.

Kadsuki, who was stunned let go of the string that bound Rinube allowing him to move totally.

"Kai-kun? Kai-kun? Wake up… please… your uncle's here… He's not leaving anymore…"

A small tear trickled down from Kaisshin's eye and Rinube wiped it right away with his left hand.

Kadsuki moved closer, bent down and removed the hair covering half of the girl's face. He saw that though without consciousness, a smile was painted on her face.

"We need to get her out of here," said Kadsuki. "She can still be saved. I know someone who can help her. For now, use this."

He withdrew a blue knife from his pocket and handed it over to him. He helped him remove one of the arrows from her stomach, afterwards, they then plunged the blue knife in the open wound.

"Will this help?" asked Rinube, in a worried tone.

"For now, I think it will," replied Kadsuki. "I've seen my friend use it this way in cases like this before. Just wait here, I'll find him before it gets too late."

Kadsuki stood up but before he could, Rinube held his arm and nodded.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I… I did not know everything about Eclextia… that this'll… this'll happen…"

Kadsuki made a little smile and nodded in return while taking his arm back.

"No one knows this will happen, my friend," replied Kadsuki. "I need to hurry… for Kaisshin-san." He left Rinube with Kaisshin in his arms.

"Are you still hoping he'll come back?" asked Akabane who was leaning on the tree near the Western Wing of the System which was now totally burned down.

"He said he will," answered Himiko. "And if he said he will---"

"---he will," continued Shido while looking far away. "It must be your lucky day Poison Lady, Win is back."

Himiko and Akabane simultaneously looked up and saw the raven Shido sent descend on his arm. He removed the piece of paper from his foot and showed it to them.

"Folded," said Shido. "He's alive. Win, is he still inside the building? How about boss?"

The raven cawed twice and Shido looked seriously at the two. "He said yes. Raitei and Ban are still inside."

"Then we have to go," said Himiko urgently. "There's no time to lose. They need our help."

Himiko started to run towards the building where Ban and Ginji were. She didn't even bother to see if the two have followed her.

"But we don't know where to find him, Lady Poison" said Dr. Jackal, keeping up with her. "That building's ablaze and it'll take us at least an hour before we can search the whole place for them."

"No need to search for them," replied Himiko. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "He's behind the main gate, I'm sure. That's where we parted and where he promised."

"Are you sure?" asked Dr. Jackal who now drew out his neon knives in case of emergency or surprise attacks.

"Well if not," began Himiko. "I made sure not to lose him so before we got separated on the gate, I've poured on his lower back some tracking scent Mr. Doubter. It's a sweet smelling one, and it's bound to be revealed when fire gets near the victim. Let's just hope that he isn't starting to get a whiff of the scent yet."

The three ran for almost ten minutes and Shido, who looked at Himiko every now and then, saw that the longer they ran, the more worried her face became.

"Hey," asked Shido who was now breathing hard. "You ok? You seem so worried. Don't worry too much it's getting on you already. Mido's a tough guy just like boss. He's not about to be buried in there."

Himiko smiled at Shido then looked back in front. "Thanks for your concern. I'm not really worried. It's just that, I can't forgive myself if we don't get there on time."

"It means you're still worried," said Shido.

"Well… maybe… I guess so," replied Himiko grimly. She looked at her Tracking perfume and saw that it was coming from the main gate. They were going in the right direction.

"We're here," said Akabane, shifting the slit on his hat to take a clearer look of the place.

"This place's a mess," said Shido who tried to get a bomb lighted. "And those two are still in there? Honestly Himiko, we're lucky if they still aren't crushed."

"No! Don't use that," said Himiko, blocking the bomb from being thrown and walking towards the gate. "Ban wouldn't want to be blown to pieces you know! Besides, he has his snake bite. And he hasn't tried using it yet so I bet he knows he'll be risking their lives if he uses it to get out."

The three, led by Himiko, went near the gate and tried to evade the falling debris. The Poison Lady placed the scent near the gate and saw that it was changing color: from red to light blue, signifying that its victim is just nearby.

"Ban! Ban! Are you still ok?" asked Himiko. She placed her ear on the gate and heard crashes of building parts inside. "Answer me! Ban…!"

Ban who was busy shielding himself and his partner from the falling ceiling had a hard time to answer back. "Ye—_damn this--- _yeah we're here! Can you help--- _t _---_aargh--!_"

"BAN!" cried Himiko while searching for the right perfume to use. "Please hold on, just another second…"

"What happened?" asked Shido who was busy keeping enemies off Himiko. "Is he --- _get off you!_ --- done for?"

"Stop being so happy Beastmaster," said Akabane while finishing 5 enemies at once with his bloody sword.

"We're fine!" answered Ban from the other side. "Just had a difficult time blocking a big one. Hurry now! Ginji needs some oxygen."

Ban saw how hard his partner was breathing. Though he himself was unscathed, he felt difficulty in breathing already so he knew they should get out of that place. It was now… or never…

"Found it!" exclaimed Himiko. "Ban, can you try to get away from the wall for just about half a minute…no… just 10 seconds? This Dissolving scent might burn a hole in your back if you don't. And oh, don't breathe. It's burning smell can damage 60 of your lungs."

"How about Ginji?"

"It doesn't matter," said Himiko. "It only affects conscious people. So don't worry about him."

Ban thought for a moment. If they would, he wouldn't be able to cover both of them from the falling wreckage. And it was hard to get hit while not breathing at the same time.

"Sure," Ban answered back. "A little sacrifice will do." _If it's for Ginji, here. _

"When I say now, get away from the gate wall, got it?" asked Himiko.

"Yeah, just do it…" replied Ban.

_Well, here goes nothing… _"NOW!" Himiko said while pouring half of the contents of the bottle. Akabane and Shido looked around and saw the liquid burning a hole right through the seven-inch thick wall.

When they were able to get a view of how it looked like inside, what they saw almost gave them a heart attack. Ban was kneeling over Ginji and he was using his back to protect him from the falling debris. His left hand was on his head while his right hand, he used to cast snake bite on the too-big ones.

"Oh no! Ban!" cried Himiko. "Common, let's get them out!"

Himiko helped Akabane carry Ban, who was almost unconscious, and Shido carried Ginji out before the building totally collapsed.

"We have to get cover! That thing's gonna blow up!" shouted Shido through the noise. He was looking for a good spot when they heard Kadsuki shout from the woods.

"Here guys! Hurry!" he said while going out of the woods to help Shido with Ginji. They were able to get deep inside the woods before the building blew totally leaving the place with nothing but burning wreckage and heaps of ash.

Kadsuki led them deeper into the woods until they saw three people settled around a fire. One was tending the second while the third was holding the hand of the person being tended.

Shido recognized the two at once as Jubei and Kaisshin but he did not know the person who was holding the hand of Kaisshin.

The four laid Ban and Ginji near the fire and then helped one another to tend the wounds of the two. Kadsuki stood up and approached Jubei who was now bandaging Kaisshin's injuries.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked the Thread master to his colleague.

"Yes…" answered Jubei. "I've managed to clean her wounds. Good thing the arrows used were not rusty so it was easy for me to tidy her up."

"That's great then," said Kadsuki. "Rinube, you don't have to worry about anything anymore."

"But he said," muttered Rinube weakly. "He said to me, when you went to get your friends, that there's nothing _more _he can do."

"She's safe, Jubei said," replied Kadsuki who squatted beside the man. "He said she's going to be alright… right… Jubei?"

Kadsuki's voice trailed off as Jubei showed him a black seed dripping with Kaisshin's blood. He gave it to Kadsuki who reluctantly accepted it. He took a look closer on the seed and saw a word engraved on it. His eyes widened with shock.

"This can't be…" whispered Kadsuki. "The Kurushii seed… no one in this world has this kind of seed anymore."

"I know," replied Jubei. "We made sure of that before, didn't we?"

Kadsuki nodded and put the seed on the ground before picking it up again. He threw it in the fire but the seed remained unburned. The three saw the seed emit a violet shield, protecting itself from being licked by the flames. Kadsuki used his string to get it out of the fire and thrust it on the soil. He looked at Rinube who was clasping his forehead with his right hand. He can hear him cursing under his breath. He stared at him for sometime before he looked back again at the fire.

"I'll leave you for a moment," said Jubei, breaking the silence. "I need to see Mido and Raitei and check how they are."

Kadsuki nodded without looking at him. He reattached his bell on his hair and breathed hard before pulling out the seed from the soil and stared hard at Rinube.

"Tell me, how did you get hold of this seed?" asked Kadsuki in a soft voice but with a note of disappointment and anger. "Did Eclextia give you this?"

Rinube didn't answer but continued to rub his forehead. Without warning, he thrust his fist in the soil while tears were silently streaming down his face. Kadsuki sighed and covered the seed with his handkerchief before pocketing it.

"I'm… I'm not blaming you," muttered Kadsuki, whose hands were around his knees. "I just want to know how come you have this forbidden seed."

Rinube wiped his face with his sleeve and started talking to Kadsuki, his eyes glued on the fire crackling before them.

"She gave it to me months ago. She said that I could use it to protect myself whenever danger comes. I entrusted it to my best officer when I plunged in this battle without knowing what kind of power it contains."

Kadsuki thought for a moment before answering his explanation. He again brought out the seed and placed it between him and Rinube.

"This seed is from a poisonous plant which was banned from Mugen City years ago. This poisonous plant has the ability to kill a person within a few hours. It has no cure, up to now. The scientists weren't able to make an in-depth examination on the source of the plant's capability because it was destroyed before they could get samples to observe and experiment on."

"How was it destroyed?" asked Rinube whose eyes were now on Kaisshin.

"VOLTS had it destroyed," replied Kadsuki. "We didn't let the scientists take a deeper look on the other capabilities of the plant because… this sounds stupid, but… we didn't trust them."

"You didn't? How come?" asked the man incredulously.

"You still haven't learn anything in Mugenjyou, haven't you?" answered Kadsuki with a laugh. "No one can be trusted in that place. Not everyone who works for you is really loyal to you. You never know who'll double cross you sooner or later so it was hard to entrust dangerous stuff like this to people whom you rarely see and work with."

"Let's go back," said a voice behind Kadsuki and Rinube. "What makes the seed forbidden anyway?"

The two looked around and saw the owner of the voice. It was Ban, in a sitting position with his hand placed over his left shoulder, feeling the wounds caused by Akabane's knives and the falling debris.

"You shouldn't get up yet," said Jubei who tried to stop him. "You'll be opening up your wounds."

"Quit it doc," replied Ban while taking his cigarette and lighter from his pocket. "I know my body better than anyone else and it's starting to complain about backache from lying down."

Kadsuki smiled and took the seed in front of them. He raised it up and let the moonlight shine on it.

"It's cursed," replied Kadsuki with a shrug. "It's a seed that wasn't supposed to exist in the first place."

"I've heard enough about curses this day to last me a life time but I want to know something," said Ban who was now smoking his cigarette. "So, it wasn't supposed to exist right? How come it exists then? I mean, let's get things a little bit clearer. How did it exist in the first place, thread boy?"

"This is not a naturally made seed," started Kadsuki. "The poisonous plant was the result of a failed experiment years back, when VOLTS was still at its peak. Ban, did you know that taboo blood has the ability to produce anything, out of nothing?"

"I… wait a minute, you're not talking about the jagan clans… our jagan clans?"

"Your jagan clan, to be specific Ban," said Kadsuki whose eyebrows were starting to meet at the center. "Eclextia, for an unexplained reason, is a daughter of the red jagan clan. I bet you didn't know that, did you?"

"I know that one," replied Ban. "Isan told me about it an hour ago."

"And she married someone, I doubt if they got married, but that man from a blue jagan clan was the reason this seed came into existence. Eclextia bore a son to that man. His name is---"

"—Ikari," supplied Ban. "I'm right, am I not? And it was that boy who created that seed. I should've known…"

"You're right," answered Kadsuki. "Before the seed came into existence, Ikari used the exotic plants being taken cared of his mother to produce it. Even a seed needs to come from a plant, right? And so, the only way to save Kaisshin is to get rid of this seed."

"So," whispered Rinube, who was now holding Kaisshin's hand. "There's still hope for Kai-kun?"

"There is," replied Kadsuki but with a grim smile. "However we have to do it as soon as possible. And destroying this seed is no easy task. We will need to have its creator in our hands, for only the person who made it has the ability to destroy it."

_To be continued…_


	6. The Locket

**Chapter VI: The Locket **

The door to her room opened. For the first time after almost 10 years, she entered that god forsaken part of the house. She was accustomed of seeing nothing but the dusty fireplace with only the pictures of the cursed family members resting above it. She looked around and saw the familiar frame on the wall covered with cobwebs and inch-thick dust. Since her family moved in this house, she has never bothered looking at this huge frame that took most of the space in her room. Yet, she can still perfectly picture in her head what could be seen in this big space. She looked around and saw her old drawer. She brought out a piece of dust cloth and as she did, a small pendant locket fell to the floor without her knowledge. She approached the big picture frame and wiped a part of it, revealing the beautiful face of a woman. She stared at it for a moment before sitting on the dusty bed in front of the big portrait.

She was about to start reminiscing her past when suddenly, a knock came from her door, making her look back and welcome whoever was there. To her relief, it was only Ikari.

"Mother," whispered the boy while looking at her. Isan stared back into his mismatched eyes with a smile. She could see her mother in him. Her poor mother, abandoned by her wicked and heartless father…

"Come, Ikari," she said with her arms wide open. "Come here, sit beside your mother."

The boy entered the room and approached his mother. He sat beside her with his head resting on her chest. She stroke his hair as both of them stared at the portrait of the woman before them. It was awhile before the boy decided to break the silence.

"Mother," said Ikari. "Who is she?"

"The woman before you is you're grandmother," replied Isan. "She was a very unlucky woman."

Ikari slowly removed his mother's hand from his shoulder and stood up. He went nearer the portrait and raised his arm to touch the picture.

"How can someone so beautiful be so unlucky?" he asked as he passed his hand over the face of her grandmother, clearing off the dust & cobwebs and making it look brand new.

"Your grand-père made her life miserable and wretched," explained Isan while looking around the room. She approached the closed windows and opened them. As she did, she saw the beautiful view of the wide sea with the moon shining over the waters, reflecting its radiance with a mysterious glow. After awhile, she looked at her son, and then she set her eyes on the dusty carpet, near her drawer, where she saw a locket lying on the floor.

"Grandfather?" asked Ikari who was running his long nails on the outline of the lady's face in the portrait. "Taki, wasn't it?" His eyebrows contracted and he felt his hand form into a knuckle as he said the name. This was something he wouldn't normally do.

"Yes," answered Isan while picking up the locket from the carpet. She again sat on the bed while examining the locket. It was very familiar. The emblem of the red jagan clan was on its cover. She closed her eyes and tried to remember to whom it belonged.

Ikari, whose eyes were still on the portrait, was waiting for his mother to continue with the story. When he did not hear her voice, he turned around and saw his mother lost in thought while staring at an old locket. He stood in front of her and held her cheek.

Isan who was close to remembering was suddenly jerked back to reality by her son's cold hand.

"Oh, Ikari," said a surprised Isan. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about this locket."

Ikari sat beside her and held her hand. "It's alright mother. Please, go on. I want to hear about Taki."

Isan smiled and placed her hand over his. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ikari's eyes contracted for having held that way.

"You're so cold," said Isan trying to drive the conversation away from his father. "Are you always like this? Oh, wait here. I'll go get a spare cloak, well, if I find one."

She stood up anxiously, making the locket on her lap fall on the carpet. The boy was startled with the way his mother was acting. He wasn't used to this. He was 'darkness'. He wasn't supposed to feel anything. His mother was showing weakness, and this, he didn't like.

"You're starting to go soft, mother," he muttered under his breath. "If you go on like this, you'll surely end up as the loser." He bent down and picked up the locket with the red jagan emblem over it. He stared at it for a moment before looking back at the portrait.

"VOLTS will surely take advantage of your weakness," he said to the portrait. "You have inherited this woman's soft spot: compassion. The lines on her face tell me so. Though how tough you may seem on the outside, you're very weak in the inside. You easily let your emotions overcome you. Remember mother, emotions had conquered many of our clan and all of them ended up dead."

As he said this words, there was a part of him contradicting everything he had said. 'You know, you also have this compassion Ikari. You're human. You can't deny that fact. You may be taboo, but you also have what they call _feelings_ and _emotions. _You won't forever stay like that. You listen and remember… the way you are right now is about to change…' Ikari tried to ignore his own thoughts when he heard something…

_Ikari… Ikari… Come to me…_

The boy looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. He searched the room for someone before realizing…

_Ikari… Ikari… I know you long for more power…_

"Show yourself!" he shouted across the room. He was already generating the electricity he copied from Raitei because of his anger. "If you don't show yourself… well…"

Ikari looked up and gave a horrible laugh. He was so mad that dark aura was starting to fill the room. Why was he so mad? He didn't know, maybe it was the voice which was too irksome for him.

"… I'll find you, and kill you," he whispered. "Don't play with me whoever or _whatever _you are. You'll regret it…"

_Ikari… Ikari… Use me… I need you… and I can feel… you need me too… you're desire for power is…_

"This one!... Damn this locket! You dare order me?" he shouted as he blasted the pendant, causing a small burn on the bed where he placed it.

Isan, who was halfway the staircase ran when she heard a blast coming from her room. She arrived at the room and saw a hole right through the wall opposite Ikari. She looked at her son who was shaking with fury. His eyes were like jewels, mirroring his anger and hatred.

"What happened…?" she said, putting down the cloak on the bed. "Ikari? Where's the locket?"

"A voice… I heard a voice…" whispered Ikari, anger still etched in his voice. "It was coming… from the locket…"

"Are you sure?" asked Isan who walked towards her son. "Ikari? Are you alright?" she added when Ikari clutched his forehead and fell to the ground on his knees. She ran towards him to support him when he suddenly started to twitch on the floor, one of his hands clutching his chest while the other, his forehead.

"Mother… St-stay away from m-me…" he said with so much effort.

"Ikari! Control yourself!" shouted Isan while retreating to the other side of the wall.

"I kn-know mother!" Ikari said through gritted teeth. "You should get out… Close the door… I'll get over this in a few minutes…"

"Are you sure you can do this alone?"

"I need to mother," replied Ikari. "Go!... and… and don't cry!" _I don't want to tell you, but your emotions are making me sick… I don't need love… care… anything… all I want… all I want… is power! Yes… that's all that I need… or… is it… no…_

Isan went out and closed the door. She pressed her ear on the door and heard her son screaming. Though her son told her not to cry, she couldn't help but shed tears for him. She knew she was being soft but she didn't care at the moment. She wanted to stay with him, to let him know that she cared for him… her only son. She slowly sat down, her cheek and hand on the door. She listened through it and what she heard made her heart break. He was screaming more than ever. The longer she waited, the more he screamed. It never subsided. She wanted to prepare Ikari for the battle to come… emotionless and formidable… yet… she herself was showing what he hated. Why? She cannot bear what was happening anymore. Emotions… though how much she tries, no creature alive can live without one… even cursed people… even death… darkness… even Ikari…

"IKARI!" shouted Isan as she forced her way in the room, without her son's permission. She saw him face down on the carpet. His head was turned sideways at the direction of the fireplace. She hurriedly carried him from the carpet and placed him on her bed. She laid the cloak under him to prevent dust from clinging on his cold skin. She saw how hard he was breathing. He looked as though he had run miles and miles, and she could see big drops of sweat trickling down his face. She got her handkerchief and wiped his forehead and neck, down to his chest and arms.

After awhile, Ikari seemed to have finally rested for she noticed that his breathing was back to normal though he was still clearly unconscious. She smiled and held his hand. As usual, it was cold and unbelievably unnerving, though he was her son. She was glad that he could protect her from her enemies and prove to be a perfect ally but she could not stop herself from feeling sad at the same time for his unnaturalness. He was taboo. Hated by everyone… Loved by no one… She had given her son a cursed life. It was a life that can never and will never be accepted by anyone, except for her. He was deprived of the happiness a normal adolescent would have. And it was his mother's fault… her fault… all her fault.

She stood up and tried to get a chair beside the fireplace when she felt something solid beneath her foot. She looked down and saw that she had stepped on the locket. Surprised, she picked up and examined it. She got the chair from the fireplace and sat near the head of Ikari. She saw the locket still perfectly complete and unblemished. She was astonished, for even her son, who was already very powerful did not manage to hurt or just scratch the pendant. His attack, she noticed, had even made the pendant more beautiful because the dust and dirt covering the locket had been all removed by Ikari's power.

_You… the Sixth Eclextia… hear me…_

"What?" answered Isan while looking around. "Where are you? Who are you? What, what are you?"

_It is me… Taki… I have preserved my memory in this locket… Look here…_

Isan stared at the locket and saw the emblem of the red jagan clan shine brightly, almost blinding her. The emblem turned into an eye, covering the front part of the locket. It was the red jagan eye. She flipped it and saw on the other side the blue jagan eye, giving an ominous glow.

_You can see Isan, the combined powers of the jagan tribes. Give me to your son. He will need me._

The locket made a chain of dark silver which shined every time Isan looked at it.

"He doesn't need you," contradicted Isan. "You'll only give him pain and destruction. He's better off without this locket."

The voice from the locket laughed and laughed at what Isan said. The eye looked as though there was blood flowing in it for there was so much difference in the way it glowed. It thirsted of pain… and of death…

_Stop making me laugh Isan, my dear. You're starting to sound like your mother. _

"Shut up," retorted Isan. She was about to throw the locker when it spoke…

_Get rid of me, for all I care Isan but I tell you, your son will always look for me. He will listen to my calling. Why? He longs for power. He doesn't like to remain weak. He won't let his emotions overpower him. Trust me dear daughter… He'll come for me… He thirsts for power… more power… and as long as he does… I'll be waiting, wherever I may be. _

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure, wherever you will be, I'll see to it that he's not going to set hands on grime like you," glared Isan to the locket before throwing it out the window. She saw the locket sink into the dark sea, the red jagan on it glowing crimson, slowly fading until it shone no more.

_Isan… I know you'll change your mind. You won't let VOLTS defeat you, I'm sure. Think it over my dear daughter. You want Mugen City? Mugen City you will have, only if you unite me with Ikari… think Isan… think it over… _

"Mugenjyou will be mine, Taki," answered Isan while looking at the dark sea, her nails digging on her palms. "Ikari will ensure of that… without your help." _I know you want to unite with my son because you want him to go against me. You'll make him finish me after you've got Mugenjyou for yourself, but too bad dear father, I saw right through your plan. Taki Eclextia…_

_Ginji? Ginji-san? I'm sorry… I failed you… I was weak… I didn't know it wasn't you… but… it was you… I'm so confused… help me… help me Ginji-kun… I'll be waiting… I know, and I can feel that you have come back… Raitei's gone… for now… but… I know you will come for me… I know you will… Amano Ginji… Ginji-kun… Ginji…_

"Ginji… Ginji… wake up… you're having a nightmare!"

Ginji suddenly opened his eyes while breathing hard. He felt huge beads of sweat trickle from his temple down to his chin. He could feel his body shaking and sparks of electricity were emanating from the tips of his fingers which were clutching Ban's shirt. He looked at his partner who was crouched over him, anxiety creeping on his face.

"Are you alright?" asked Ban who cupped his partner's forehead, feeling his temperature. "We were so worried. I think you overdid yourself last night during your fight. It's taken a lot of your energy. You're even having a high fever---"

"Makubex," cut in Ginji whose left hand was now over his mouth. "We have to find Makubex."

Ban pulled Ginji's hand from his lips and looked at him questioningly. He moved his glasses before talking to his partner.

"He's back," said Ban. "He came to check on you last night when you were sleeping. He looked pretty well. He only had a cut on his left leg. Ask Jubei if you don't believe me. I tell you, that kid's alright."

"He isn't. I know he isn't," contradicted Ginji. "Where is he now? He's not here." Ginji looked around the group and saw no trace of his friend. Jubei had his back on a tree, apparently resting; Shido was lazily stroking Win who was nibbling on his finger. A man he didn't know was sitting on the tree near Himiko's bike, with Kaisshin, whose torso was heavily bandaged, on his lap. He looked for Kadsuki, but like Himiko and perhaps, Dr. Jackal, he also wasn't around.

"Ginji!" said Ban while slightly shaking his partner. Ginji looked Ban in the eye and hurriedly looked away when he saw his partner's angst with the way he was acting.

"Stop being paranoid!" Ban whispered with a little impatience and anger to Ginji. Ginji was quite shocked to hear Ban's words, making him look at him again. Ban then stroked his partner's hair while smiling slowly. "Don't worry. He's back at quarters. He said so last night. He also said that you need not worry on anything. Besides, Thread Spool went to check on him, that's why he isn't around."

"I'm sorry Ban," Ginji said while burying his head on his partner's chest. Ban was quite taken aback with what Ginji did but all the same, he ran his hand on Ginji's back while resting his chin on his soft fluffy hair.

"It's alright. I just wanna know, what on earth we're you dreaming about? The last time you twitched like that during your sleep was when you thought Paul's chocolate cakes were starting to chomp on us both."

Ginji chuckled a little on his partner's chest, producing instead a muffled noise. It was about a minute before he lifted his head to look at the man who has treated him kindly like his little brother. Again, Ban saw sadness in his partner's eyes.

"In my dream," started Ginji, "I heard someone's voice. It was calling my name. The owner of the voice was pleading for my help. The voice… the voice was soft and childlike… but it was filled with grief and anguish. I was so sure… so sure that that voice belonged to Maku-chan. He's in danger. He needs us… he needs _me._"

Ginji again buried his head on his partner's upper body but this time, his hands were around Ban's waist, as though he was longing for help and protection.

Ban who was starting to feel awkward with the way Ginji was acting still managed to ruffle his hair jokingly just to calm the boy down.

"For the last time Ginji, he's fine. He's…" Ban thought of what Eclextia said… _if he wants his boy back… tell him to meet me at the old manor near the seashore of Kanashi…_

"…gonna be alright, _I promise you that…" _ Ban touched Ginji's cheek and held his chin, making him look directly at his eyes. He leaned forward until…

"I'm sorry Ginji…" Ban muttered, whose lips were almost an inch from his. In that same moment, he hit Ginji's abdomen, making Ginji loss consciousness. He didn't use too much snake bite to avoid major damages. The limp body of his partner fell into his arms. He felt guilty for doing this to Ginji… to _his _Ginji but it was the only way to make sure he'll never lose him again. He was still starting to trace one long finger along the outline of his partner and best friend's face when a voice spoke from above.

"Ban?" asked Ito no Kazuki. "I think… I think we should go. She might get suspicious. It's past sunrise already and I think she knows it's not the type of Ginji to make his friends wait."

"I'm really sorry Ginji," whispered Ban to his partner's ears. "I promise you, I'll get back Makubex for you."

"Don't worry about Ginji," said Kadsuki. "Jubei will take care of him. He's not yet well so he'll be continuing his treatments."

Ban's throat was too dry to speak making him just nod at Kadsuki's words. He then lay Ginji down beside the tree where Jubei was sitting down.

"Tell me," said the man beside his partner. "How long will he be out cold so that when he wakes up I'll be here to make sure he won't run away."

"About half an hour, I suppose," replied Ban who just ran his hand over his spiky hair. "That's right enough for the both of us to get out of this place."

"Should we go back to Mugen now or should we wait for your return?" asked Shido who was now feeding Win. "I bet Hevn's having tantrums back there now. When I left her there last night she said we have to go back before daybreak. Besides, we also need to see if Eclextia's men are not around anymore, so with their stupid power plant."

Ban thought for a moment when Kadsuki was the one who answered the Beast master for him.

"I think you should," he said, his eyes pasted on Ginji's unconscious form. "Raitei will have his recovery faster if he's back there. We can call you anytime and tell you if we're back. If we can't contact you, we'll try Hevn so tell her to be always on standby."

"We don't want that, do we?" asked Ban who was now lighting his first cigarette for the day. "It's not like I don't want my partner to heal up but if he recovers fast, and I mean really fast, that'll just make him come after us."

"But his body's so wasted," murmured Kadsuki. "Even someone as strong as Ginji, will need a day's rest before he could use his energy again a hundred percent in battle."

"If he forces himself," added Jubei while pulling Ginji to the tree, closer to him. "It might kill him. We don't want that, do we?"

Ban was quiet as these words greeted him. He was about to drop his cigarette and step on it when he heard another voice come from the still dark inner forest. The owner of the voice stepped out of the darkness, carrying bunch of apples on her arms. The man with a black robe beside her had several knives drawn on several oranges.

"There you are," said Ban. He didn't get a chance to talk to her last night and thank her for saving his life. "I was about to ask Monkey Trainer here and Needle Head where you have been going."

"Ban," muttered Himiko while putting down some of the apples and giving Ban at least five of them. "Here, take this. Kanashi seashore is quite a drive. You haven't eaten breakfast yet. Kadsuki will need some, too."

Akabane handed the Thread Master some oranges which he gladly accepted. Kadsuki, and perhaps Jubei, were the only ones who didn't flinch at the sight of Dr. Jackal. Even Shido shuddered when he saw Kadsuki accept the oranges.

When Ban got the apples, he pulled Himiko towards him and gave her a one-arm hug. Himiko was slightly taken aback by the pull's suddenness but she managed to place one of her slim arms around Ban's waist. She smiled on his chest as Ban rested his chin over her head.

"Thanks," he muttered, just enough for her to hear. "Thanks for saving our lives. Thanks for everything."

"Stop talking like it's the end of the day," muttered Himiko. Again, she was trying hard to suppress a tear from trickling down her face.

"Don't worry too much," Ban said. "It's I who should be worrying about you."

"Why?" she asked, pulling her head slowly from Ban's resting chin. "I'm not the one talking about last goodbyes and risking my life or anything."

"As long as you're with… with Dr. Jackal," Ban said, his voice lowered and much softer. He wanted to draw the topic away from what he just said.

"I'll fear for your life. You may be safe with him but not from him_. He might stab you in the back or give you his old J treatment or---"_

Suddenly, Akabane was already behind Ban, his hat tilted to one side, making both his eyes stare at his back. Ban heard his bones creak even when he slowly faced the man behind him. He noticed sweat was trickling from his temples like fully-opened faucets.

"You were saying something Ban-chan?" Akabane asked with a smile. _That smile… oh that smile… why was he seeing that smile…?_

_To be continued…_


	7. The Yin

**Chapter VII: The Yin**

"Oh no, that was nothing," he answered quickly, too quickly in fact that even Himiko noticed how nervous he was. She put up her hand on her mouth to suppress her laughter. She was successful because all that Ban heard was a muffled cough.

"Really. Nothing. I was just telling her to be extra careful because," said Ban now thinking of the most believable reason to escape Dr. Jackal. _God please help me… _"you know, we're still in the territory of the enemies. We don't know what might happen."

"I think we've clean up this place last night Ban-chan," replied Akabane. Though he didn't look like he'll attack anyone, especially him, he still had his creepy smile which was freaking Ban out. "So, I guess you won't have to worry about Isan's men to come kill us anymore."

"He's right Ban," said Himiko. "Besides, we won't be staying here for long. We'll go back to Mugen right after you leave."

All Ban could do was nod. He was lucky to be still alive after this conversation. _Really, me and my big mouth. _On a more serious tone, Himiko said to Ban that she'll make sure Ginji will be alright. She could see in his eyes how grateful he was, though he didn't express it in words.

"When you've come back," she continued. "Ginji will be more than better. I promise. I'll help Shido to cover up for you and Kadsuki's absence. Dr. Jackal will help too."

Ban was thankful for everything she said, except for the last one about Jackal helping him out.

"Thanks Himiko," said Ban. "I owe you a lot in just three days. Things do work out fine for a young girl like you."

Himiko smiled at him and Akabane looked at Jubei who was still tending Ginji. Ban then stepped on his cigarette and pulled Kadsuki to his side. Well, he didn't want his help of course. Honestly, if he could help it, he didn't want him to get involved in any of his affairs. He curtly nodded to the four who were left behind then he and Itomaki started to run towards the exit of the forest.

"Ikari, you shouldn't be up yet," said Isan who was seated at the window, her eyes gazing wearily across the ocean. "You need to rest. Remember, Raitei will come to get his beloved back."

"Mother, are you sure this will work?" asked Ikari while burying his head on his mother's shoulder. "Why do you need Mugen so much? Why? You have me already… Am I not enough for you?"

"Child, you don't understand," said a mused Isan. Though Ikari was already 15, his words were sometimes that of a child's. She had concentrated so much in turning him so powerful that she has forgotten to give him the love he needs, the love _appropriate_ for someone his age.

"Eclextia is growing my son," said Isan while feeling her son's cheek. "We need to find a new place for our people. Our power should be known everywhere and besides, the power of Babylon City… I want that for you as well as for myself."

"Babylon City?" asked Ikari. "Isn't that the highest level of Mugen? I think Raitei has no power over that place."

"Come Ikari," said Isan without answering his question. She led him out of the room, down to the dungeons several floors below the manor. There was one cell that had light coming in because of the small window found in the cell. Ikari saw the boy he knocked out and forcedly dragged to the manor last night. It was only now that he realized he was just about the same age as he is though his face looked much younger. The boy was chained between two pillars. Just like the time Ban was chained back at the central chamber of the System. His head was bowed so that his face looked at the floor supporting his weight. When he heard footsteps approaching, he slowly gazed up to see who his uninvited visitors were.

"Raitei has no power over Babylon, but this boy has," said Isan who was staring at Makubex, hungrily. "He will bring Raitei to us, and Raitei will bring Babylon and Mugen to our hands."

"You're wrong…," whispered Makubex through gritted teeth, now looking at the floor again.

"We're you saying something boy?" mocked Isan. She got the keys from Ikari and slowly opened the door to the cell. "If you are, make it louder. I can't hear you…"

"I have nothing to do with Babylon City," said Makubex. "Babylon City has its own laws. I have no control over these laws. That's why you can't say I have power over that place."

"Oh really?" derided Isan who was now facing Makubex. She held his chin and made him look directly at her eyes. Makubex tried to look away but Isan gripped his jaw fiercely, making him look back at her.

"That's better," she said when he was staring at her eyes, finally. "You should know boy, that lying is a bad thing to do. What about Kagami? Isn't he from Babylon? I clearly remember you getting him to work for you."

For a moment, Makubex seemed to be unable to speak. When he felt a sweat trickle down from his back he managed to contradict Isan though he knew she was right.

"No," he said tersely. "He didn't work for me. He never worked for me."

"You've lied twice boy," said Isan, her grip starting to become tighter. "Didn't your mother tell you not to lie when you were little? Or is she so stupid to not know the difference between truths and lies?"

_Now she has finally hit a nerve… _

"Don't you dare involve my mother in your foul talk!" glared Makubex. "Who are you to judge my mother? You don't even know who she is or if she---"

"---exists?" supplied Isan with an evil smile playing on her lips. He tried to steal a glance at her son who had an unexplainable look on his face. He wasn't enjoying this but he didn't pity him either.

_How did she know?_

"From the very moment I set eyes on you, I knew that you're not a normal boy. I even doubt if you exist in the first place. That's how I knew."

"You can read minds?" asked Makubex with surprise as well as anger. Suddenly he started laughing. He was emitting the aura he again had the night Raitei called the 4 Volts King for a meeting.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Isan, unnerved slightly.

"You talk about my being a not normal boy when you yourself are abnormal," laughed Makubex. He didn't know why he was doing this. All he knew was that the more he laughs, the more she gets intimated and the more she'll get rid of him. Is this what he wanted? Well, if this was the only way to save Raitei…

"Shit," glared Isan, wiping the laugh off Makubex face. This time however, a smirk was present in his lips. She can read his mind. She knows he wasn't focused. This was just a sort of diversion. Again, for the second time, she forced him to look at her eyes. As he did, his feeling wasn't the same anymore. He was the one being freaked out now.

_Her eyes… there's something wrong with her eyes…_

"Of course," whispered Isan, pulling Makubex' face closer to hers that his nose was half an inch from hers. "If Mido has the ability to make dreams, then I have the ability to make nightmares."

When he heard this, he right away tried to look anywhere else besides her eyes but he seemed to be unable to move his gaze away. All he knew he was staring, staring and staring… If her eyes were deceiving him… He saw hands reflected in her blood red pupils. There was a figure being formed within them… He saw his mother… for the first time… he knew it was her. Her nose, mouth, ears, and cheeks were his, except for her eyes. She didn't have the azure ones like his instead, she had…red colored eyes? It can't be…

Suddenly, Isan held him close to her and gave him a mother's hug. She was slowly running her long fingers on Makubex' silver hair. Ikari saw Makubex' face be suddenly filled of tears.

"Don't cry boy," whispered Isan. "If you let me, I'll let you feel the warmth of a mother's touch… a mother's love… something you haven't experience since you were a baby."

"Stop… please…" Makubex pleaded. "Stop using my… my mother…"

"Your mother? I am your mother Makubex," brainwashed Isan. "Yes… you'll gain your freedom and power… something you never achieved in Mugen only if you join us."

If he knew, the boy was shedding tears, not of joy, but of confusion. His mother was succeeding in her plan. She was slowly overcoming Makubex. She was good at controlling other people's emotion… Her words… Stares… there was something quite disturbing about them that made him feel uneasy. He knew he had a share in this abnormality since she was his mother. He moved towards Makubex' chained hands and touched the cold shackles.

Cold they were… just like his hands… He felt as though no blood ran through is veins… As he touched the shackle, he took hold of this chance to touch the boy's delicate skin.

Heat… this was something that made this boy alive… If he has this… his mother has this… what is he then? A living corpse? Breathed in by his mother… given him life to prove how powerful she is. It comes again… the word power… it makes him sick…

As he ran his cold finger over the bare skin of Makubex' hand, he felt the boy shudder under his touch. When he was freed, his hands fell limply to his side. Makubex was still shedding tears. But he could already see, no more pupils… no more azures… just plain gray eyes. She had done it… He was now under her control. With a flick of a finger, Makubex fell unconscious. He might have fallen head first on the cold stone floor beneath him if it weren't for Ikari's outstretched arms wating behind him.

"What are you planning mother?" asked Ikari while carrying Makubex back to the floor upstairs. Isan was beside him, her arms around his son's waist.

"You'll see my child," said Isan slyly. _This is power Taki… He and my son will be the key to Babylon City… I have the Emperor of Mugen around his neck now… I'll never need your help…_

As she thought these words, Ikari looked out on the window and saw a very small red object glittering on the sands. It looked familiar… The blood red color… it was his right eye… just like his right eye… He looked at the boy he was holding. As he did, he felt strong emotions running within his veins. This was his weakness… their weakness… both of them are easily overcome by their feelings. Like him, he also has feelings. Well, he wondered why, when in the first place, he wasn't supposed to have any. His mother has taught him nothing about this though for the past few days, she was showing this to him already. To clear his thoughts, he decided on something. If the boy wakes up, he'll need to talk to him… Ask him what it's like… to have feelings… how come it's so powerful… to become human…

He didn't realize his mother's eyes were already on him. He tried to look away and stare at where they were going when Isan touched his cheek and ran her fingers over his deep azure hair.

"Ikari…" said Isan with a smile. "You're starting to get vulnerable."

"No mother."

"You're starting to sound like that boy you are carrying," laughed Isan.

"Definitely not… mother"

"Make sure of that Ikari," his mother said with a tone of warning in her voice.

"I am sure, mother."

"Remember, curiosity killed the cat…"

Ikari entered the room where he was resting before he went to his mother. He looked back and saw his mother smile at him before closing his door. He didn't like the tone of her voice. He laid down Makubex on his bed and sat near his feet. He looked out at the window and saw again the red glittering object. He looked at his hands and ran them through his hair. Slowly, the cool wind swept past his cold face, making him close his eyes in relaxation.

"Hmmm…," Ikari said to himself. "Curiosity killed the cat… You shouldn't be the one telling me that mother."

He looked at Makubex who was still unconscious. He again felt that same dangerous flow of emotions on the boy.

"Ch, I should be the one throwing that at you…"

He was about to get off the bed when a hand held his loosed sleeve. He looked at his bed and saw that Makubex' hand was now over his own hand. His eyes contracted a little but then he relaxed when he saw that the boy was still bleary. He surely was not capable yet of launching a surprise attack if that what he was thinking. He was about to tug his sleeve when the half-awake boy whispered something.

"Don't go away," said Makubex. Ikari wasn't sure if he knew that he was his enemy. Maybe this was the effect of his mother's evil eye. He could not see the color of the boy's eyes for they were still half-opened. If they were grey in color, he could at least calm down but if azure or any other color then he must keep his guard up. He continued staring at Makubex, waiting for him to say something else.

"Please, stay with me," added Makubex whose free hand was clutching his forehead. "I'm scared. I don't want to see those… those eyes anymore. Please. Stay here."

Ikari was feeling _that _again. Why can't he overcome it? Then he remembered. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He can finally question him freely now that he was away from the prying eyes of his mother.

He did the most unlikely thing he could ever imagine. He placed his hand over the boy's hand, and gave him a weak smile, accompanied by a nod.

"I will," whispered Ikari back. "I will stay here. Don't worry about Eclextia. She won't harm you anymore… for now. I'll… make sure of that."

Makubex gave back his smile and slowly closed his eyes again, losing himself in a slumber. It was his first time to see a smile… a real smile other than that forced smile of his mother's. As he continued to stare at Makubex' face, he was lost in thought. It was like… like only him that mattered. There… was something special about this boy.

At that time, all that mattered was Makubex, and his mother. Even the red shining thing that he saw earlier on the sands was totally erased from his mind.

"Hello?"

"Hevn! It's me, Shido!"

"Beast master!" gasped Hevn while getting off her seat. She looked out at the window and saw the sun almost above her. She glanced at her watch and saw the time. It was already 10:00 in the morning.

"What took you so long?" she asked anxiously. "Is everyone alright? Where are you now?"

"No time to explain," he answered. "Where are you now?"

"I'm at Honky Tonk. Natsumi and Paul are outside doing something. They asked me to come over to look after the place if I wasn't doing anything, so I came. I've been waiting for you for almost 5 hours for God's sake!"

"We're sorry, still you shouldn't have left the place, I mean Mugen!" replied Shido who was wiping a sweat from his temple. The taxi they were riding on was fast alright but the air condition wasn't on and the driver didn't want the windows rolled down. He didn't want air pollution entering his well-ventilated taxi.

"I left Emishi to watch over," she said. "He has my other phone. If you want to know about the Nuclear Power plants, they were already taken cared by his men and the people. If you want to know the current situation back at Mugen, call him. For now, the nearest place to go is here."

"Ok, I understand," said a resigned Shido on the other line. "Ginji's with us right now. He's fine for the time being, though unconscious, so he needs to be brought to Mugenjyou to recover right away, so with Kaisshin here."

"Kaisshin?" asked Hevn who walked to the windows of the store to put down the blinds. "Who is she?" She sat down at the table near the window and directed the air conditioner at her.

"She's one of Kadsuki's men," supplied Shido while looking behind their taxi to check if the cab where Jubei, Rinube and Kaisshin were was still on the right track.

"She got terribly wounded during the battle so we can't bring her either to Honky Tonk now. You'll just have to stay on standby. Wait for Ban or Kadsuki's call. Don't ever leave without any call from either of the two. When you come back to Mugenjyou, Ban and Kadsuki should be with you already. Got it?"

"Ok. Ok. Got it," replied an irritated Hevn. "Take care of them guys, especially Ginji. Is Poison Lady with you? Dr. Jackal? If yes, say hi to them for me."

"Got it," replied the Beast master before cutting the line. "She says 'hi' to you two."

"She knows us?" Himiko asked unbelievingly. "I thought Ban never told her about us?"

"I was the one who told her about you," explained Shido. "We couldn't stand the risk of freaking her out when she suddenly sees two Eclextia members walking in Mugenjyou or Honky Tonk with us."

"You've got a point though," said Himiko who rested her head on Akabane's shoulder. The older man did not move or slash her. He just stood there as though her head was not on his shoulder.

The negotiator put down her cell phone and thought for a moment before storing it inside her _storage compartment. _

"Why are they giving me too many orders?" she muttered while taking a sip on her lemonade which was half empty and putting it down with a sigh. "And to think that I won't even get paid for this job."

"You're awake, finally," said Ikari while bringing Makubex food cooked by his mother. "I thought you'd be down at least for several hours more. It's ok… You don't have to stand yet. You can just sit on your bed."

He approached the bed where Makubex lay and brought down the tray on the covers. For the first time that day, he was able to look directly at his eyes. He didn't believe what he saw. Makubex' eyes were not grey anymore. They were once again azures. This time, they were cold. Cold stares were meeting his same cold mismatched eyes. He didn't know what the boy did to overcome the spell but surely, he isn't under his mother's jagan control anymore judging by his eye color alone. Though surprised he was, he did not show this to Makubex who might get suspicious again.

Ikari was about to feed Makubex when the boy suddenly stood and tried to escape from the room. In the process, he knocked over the food, spilling everything on the floor and bumped on Ikari's shoulder as he ran towards the open door. Before he could get through it though, Ikari raised his hand and made the door shut on his face, locked. Makubex tried to turn the knob but to no avail did not turn or even budge.

"Let me out," whispered Makubex hoarsely, eyes still on the doorknob and his back on the boy who was with him in the room.

"No," was the only reply he received. He looked at the boy who refused to let him go and saw that his eyes were mismatched. Though unusual, it did not freak him out the least. He just kept staring at them as they stared back. No one said anything for about a minute until Makubex ordered Ikari again.

"I said let me out."

"You're not going anywhere until I have had my say," Ikari said his hand still directed to the door causing it to remain locked. "You're staying until Eclextia tells you to do so."

Makubex smirked at him and said, "Who are you to tell me what to do? I'm leaving this place and when I say now, now!"

Suddenly, he lunged towards Ikari who was caught off guard by the boy's abrupt movement. He was pinned to the floor by Makubex who was trying to hit his face with his knuckles. Ikari wasn't given enough space to cast a spell on him so all he did was block the punches Makubex made. He only had the chance to get him off when Makubex tried to give him a high punch. He kicked the boy's stomach, causing him to hit the wall opposite them. Makubex was still trying to recover when Ikari kneeled before him with hands directed towards his heart. It was over. If Makubex tried to attack him again, this time, he had his hand towards him, making it easier for him to block the boy's movements.

He saw how hard he was breathing, and so was the boy. There was anger in his eyes and he was sure that if only he had the ability to do so, he would have crushed him with his stares. Too bad he didn't.

"Listen to me," said Ikari. "You should know who's in power right now. Ok, first thing, calm down."

Makubex held Ikari's hand and raised an eyebrow. "You have your hand pointed towards me and you want me to calm down? I don't even know who you are and where I am and you're asking me already to trust you or something like that. Tell me, how is that possible?"

"Stop asking, just listen will you? And don't try to do anything funny or you'll wake up in the next world" snapped Ikari while withdrawing his hand. "And don't even try to escape through the door because I assure you it's locked."

He pulled the boy up and made him sit on the bed again. He placed his hand over the spilled food and in a flash of silver light, everything was gone and the floor was free of food spill. He averted his eyes to Makubex whose hands were already crossed. Though he didn't know the boy well enough, he felt he could share with him the thing called "feelings" and "emotions". If he did, maybe he'll be able to get rid of it totally and become the dark and powerful boy his mother wants him to be. If not… he didn't know… he would just have to take his chances.

_To be continued…_


	8. The Yang

**Chapter VIII: The Yang**

"You'll have your questions answered and so with mine," he added while looking at him. "You have to trust me because you have to. You weren't brought here to be killed. Eclextia may have a bad reputation but we're not slaughterers, alright? You should know how disappointed Eclextia was when many of our people were terribly wounded and died during a surprise attack made by VOLTS."

Makubex knew what he was talking about. It was the time when he decided to launch a solo attack at the System where he managed to bring down many Eclextians who were on duty, guarding the System's entrance. He didn't look away so as not to appear guilty.

"We have a mission that's why we're here," continued Ikari who was now looking at the pillow beside Makubex. "Each of us has a mission. Eclextia VI's mission is to continue the long lost hierarchy of the red jagan in this city as well as the nearby powerful places like Mugen and Babylon. My mission is to protect the current Eclextia, who is my mother."

"Your mother?" asked Makubex incredulously. "How come? How is that? I mean, you don't even look like her. When I first saw you, I thought you were a relative of Mido-san. You look a lot more like him."

"We look alike since one of his ancestors was my mother's husband," answered Ikari. "You see, I'm a taboo child. That is the reason why my eyes are mismatched. I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place like what the man with the evil eye said."

"Yes, that seems to fit," said Makubex who was rubbing his aching temple. He needed to play along and give him the information he needed. He couldn't risk anything again since he wanted to see Ginji again. He wanted to live just to see him again.

"I've read in books long ago about taboo children being killed even before they are born. They are said to bring all sorts of damnation to the family and to their next generation. The most unlucky ones are those who belong to rival clans such as the Red Jagan clan and the Blue Jagan clan. The children born from the union of a blue jagan and red jagan are believed to be both a blessing and a curse. They are a blessing because, like what you said, they give their creators eternal protection from external foes but they are a curse for they do not stay loyal to their makers forever."

"You are saying that there will come a time I'll be betraying my mother?" asked Ikari. "That's absurd. You're lying."

Like his mother, he also had the ability to read minds, only less powerful because he only had his red jagan on one eye. He read Makubex' mind and he saw that he wasn't making up what he was telling him. In fact, he was so sincere he felt his trust was there and that he was being treated like a friend. This fact only confused his mind more.

"I know you can read my mind so you should know I'm telling the truth. Sooner or later you will," repeated Makubex. He looked at the table and saw a cup of tea set by Ikari. It was still intact since he didn't spill it on the floor when he tried to escape. He took it and tried to take a sip when Ikari stopped him from doing so.

"Don't," he said, taking the cup from him and pouring the contents into the old trash can.

"I'm thirsty," said Makubex. "Are you even depriving me of a decent drink?"

"I just saved you from drinking a poisoned tea," defended Ikari. He laid the cup back on the saucer where Makubex took it seconds ago.

"Oh, thanks then," said Makubex, his eyes on Ikari's hand. "Tell me, your name, when translated, means "darkness", right?"

"Yes."

"So, why are you being so kind to me?" asked the boy. "You should be evil. All villains are like that."

"Not all villains want to be villains," said Ikari with a smile. "I want you tell me everything you know in exchange for saving your life. And I want the truth." He added, while pointing at his red jagan.

This was it. He knew wasn't going to be saved for nothing. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worse to come.

"Alright then, fire away."

-----

"You've got a dollar?" asked Ban while emptying his wallet for their fare. He placed it back in his pocket and waited Kadsuki to hand him the addition.

"Here," said the other man. "Good thing I didn't forget to get my wallet yesterday from Jubei."

"Yeah," answered Ban who handed the taxi driver their payment. They still had to walk (or run perhaps) at least a kilometer to reach the Manor of Eclextia because the cab didn't want his car on the rough road which started on the spot where he dropped off Ban and Kadsuki.

"So," said Ban after running side by side with the Thread Master for several minutes. "Can you tell me why you didn't bother to bring your bodyguard to the Manor? I think you're better in combat when you're _partner _is with you, aren't you?"

Kadsuki, who was already starting to get cranky by the heat, ignored Ban's question. Instead, he answered him with another question unrelated to what Ban just asked.

"Are we there yet?" he asked tersely and softly though Ban noticed his unusual crabbiness starting to creep in. "The sun's over us already. It must be noon."

"We're almost there," Ban replied curtly. "See that big red mansion there beyond that big palm tree? That's where Eclextia lives. I think it's her family's rest house… So, why isn't Jubei with us?" He really wanted to hear the man's reason on not bringing his inseparable partner with him to battle.

"Are you that curious?" asked Kadsuki, his eyebrows slightly covered by his bangs. Ban nodded with a smile before looking back at the path they were taking. "He didn't come because he has to take care of Ginji and Kaisshin. If you remember, you entrusted their lives to him and the others. He's the only one with sufficient knowledge on medicine so he'll be the only one good enough to ensure Ginji's recovery and Kaisshin's survival while the creator of the Seed is still not with us."

He looked at Ban who was suppressing a laugh. Kadsuki saw he already had his hand over his mouth to avoid laughing at what he said. _What's the matter with him? Why is he laughing? Is there something wrong with what I said?_ Ban glanced at his companion and he swore to himself that steam was coming from Kadsuki's ears though he has a neutral expression on his face.

"They were right all along," he replied as they were drawing closer and closer to the big mansion of Isan.

"Right?" asked Kadsuki, confused. "About what? About Isan's house being this big?"

Ban couldn't take it anymore. He was already laughing at Kadsuki who was starting to detach the bells from his hair. If Ban didn't see him starting to take his weapon, he wouldn't even stop laughing.

"No, about your being cranky under the heat," Ban replied who was just smiling. "All the time, you're being so casual and relaxed that seeing you in this state is just… just so unnatural, in fact, so unnatural that I feel---"

"---drop it," cut in Kadsuki who was now feeling more embarrassed at that moment. "We're going to have a retrieval mission here so would you please stop horsing around?"

"I'm just trying to make the atmosphere a little bit lighter," said Ban seriously. "You know, we've never had missions together before so maybe, you aren't so comfortable working with me yet."

"Thanks for your concern," said Kadsuki sarcastically. "With what you've just shown, I know what to do next time you try to pull me beside you."

"What?" asked Ban with a smirk.

"Thread you to the ground," said Kadsuki through gritted teeth.

"I don't believe you," said Ban. "You don't have the guts to do that."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"I can't take this anymore," said Himiko who suddenly stood and got her head hit on the ceiling of the cab. She remembered she was still inside the taxi.

"What's wrong Poison Lady?" asked Akabane who was the only one awake before she started talking. "Had a nightmare?"

"I am having a nightmare," she said as she shook Shido on the front seat to wake him up. "This is the worst decision I have ever made in my entire life."

"What are you talking about?" asked a just-violently-awoken Shido. "Stop yelling, you'll wake Ginji and besides, Mugen's still far away. I also want to have some sleep."

"You can have your sleep after _we_ get off this cab," glared Himiko. "Stop the car," she added to the driver who seems to be listening to their conversations since they hopped in.

"Where are you going, Poison Lady?" asked Akabane without looking at her. "We're not yet in Mugen."

"I know of course that Mugen is still miles away," said Himiko through gritted teeth. "Get out Dr. Jackal. You're coming with me."

Akabane went out of the car without any complain. Himiko was the only person alive who manages to order Akabane around without getting the J treatment etched on any part of her body.

"Where are you going?" asked Shido who also stepped out of the car and opened the door near Ginji.

"We're going back," said Himiko while shutting the cab's door. "Go on, Rinube's taxi is waiting behind. You can't delay them, Ginji and Kaisshin…"

"But---"

"Just go," said Himiko while walking away from the taxi and going opposite the direction the taxis were taking. Shido muttered something unsavory under his breathe before entering the taxi again to sit with Ginji.

"I was waiting for you to say that, hours ago," said Akabane while walking behind her. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, you were?" asked Himiko. "I was thinking about it the time I set my head on your shoulder, when I suddenly fell asleep. Then I had this dream about Ban that jerked me back to reality. So, I did what I was supposed to do. Good thing I overheard Ban talking about it to Kadsuki last night."

"So, are we walking from here to the Manor?" asked Akabane.

"You don't like?" asked Himiko, mockingly. "Is the heat too much for you Dr. Jackal?"

She wanted to tease the man. It was something she wasn't able to do during their previous missions together.

"It's not that I don't like to walk," said Akabane. "The weather's no problem for me but I just thought we better get there as soon as possible. They may be finished when we get there. If I'm not mistaken, they may have started the party already."

"Just kidding Dr., I also don't want to miss the fun" said Himiko with a smile. "They're not going to keep the party just for themselves."

She stuck out her thumb as an empty taxi was about to pass by. The yellow cab stopped beside the two.

"After you," said Himiko, opening the door for Akabane. The man gave her another smile and entered the cab without any further inquiries.

"So, where are you couples off to? A motel? Or perhaps a nice 5-star hotel?" asked the driver who was smoking a cigarette. He looked at the two as he said this and saw neon scalpels instantly protrude from the robed man's hands and a bottle of weird colored liquid appearing out of nowhere between the fingers of the girl. He took a big gulp and looked back at the road before them.

"Sir, do you know the Eclextia Manor near the Kanashi seashore?" asked Akabane, his scalpels at the back of the driver's chair. The driver saw the weapons and nodded curtly.

"Take us there," said Himiko, who was about to remove the cork covering of the disintegrating scent she was holding. "And no talking on the way. You know what'll happen if I hear you talking like that again."

Himiko was able to sleep peacefully on Akabane's shoulder as they rode all the way to the Eclextia Manor.

"---I don't have total control over Babylon," explained Makubex while moving his hands over his silver hair. "If you think that you'll get power through me, you're absolutely wrong."

"I am powerful already," answered Ikari. "It is not I who longs for more authority and control over Mugen and Babylon. It is my mother. She wants to continue the growth of our clan in the whole world and she's starting to do it here and in Babylon."

Makubex was taken aback by what he said. He was thinking that this boy was just like Eclextia who lusted for power and control. He was starting to have his calculations again. If he could do it correctly, he might be able to turn Ikari on their side. He still doubts himself and he could take advantage of it and at the same time make him know that he's on the wrong side. He himself said that not all villains wanted to become villains…

"That's it," muttered Ikari his eyes on Makubex. While Makubex was lost in thought, he was reading his mind and there he saw what Makubex was planning. He wanted him to go against his mother, to betray her, to become the traitor…

"I've seen through you," said Ikari, hate starting to etch on his voice. "You're not that good. I've told you I can read minds, still, you weren't careful in what you were thinking."

"No, you don't understand," defended Makubex. "I just want you to know that you're on the wrong side."

"Enough!" shouted Ikari. "This was your plan. You want me to go against her and take your side. You're taking advantage of the confusion I am having now. Too bad I saw through your plan."

Ikari jumped from the bed and landed near the door. He held his hand up, just above the level of Makubex' neck and tried to use his power to choke the boy. Makubex who was on the bed felt something like fingers wrap around his throat, trying to suffocate him.

"What a-are you doing?" asked Makubex. "Stop… I can't breathe…"

"Now you can't?" asked Ikari, mockingly. "That's what happens to people who try to manipulate me. You like it?" He tightened his grip on Makubex making the boy place his hands over something he couldn't see to loosen up whatever was choking him.

"I-I'm not tr-trying to manipulate y-you!" choked Makubex. "I-I'm just telling you t-the truth!"

"That's not the truth I'm looking for," whispered Ikari without looking at the suffering boy. "The truth you are giving me is not what I want to hear!"

"S-Stop fighting yourself," said Makubex who was starting to run out of air. "You can't fight your feelings! I… I know… and I believe that you a-are not this e-evil."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ikari with a laugh. "I'm already killing you. Isn't this evil enough?"

"Y-you're scared, aren't you?"

Ikari suddenly let go of Makubex who fell face down on the bed. He was coughing so hard that he had to clutch his stomach to avoid everything he took in the previous night from coming out. Though still managing to catch his breathe, he set his eyes on Ikari who had backed to the door. He could see he was shaking. The truth was making his knees shake.

"S-scared?" he asked. "Me? I'm scared? Of what? Myself? You're not making any ense."

"You're the one who's not making any sense, Ikari," retorted Makubex. "You keep on believing that you are meant to do terrible stuff when in the first place, you don't even want to do them. Am I not right?"

Ikari felt his heartbeat go at a faster rate. He didn't want to hear anymore what Makubex was saying. Why? It's because it was true and admitting the truth would set him against the whole System, against his own mother and he didn't want that. He put his hands over his ears as he tried to get out of the room.

"You are not evil! Don't tell me I'm wrong. I know there are times you keep on asking yourself if what you are doing is really the right thing to do. You always have second thoughts every time you go against what you think is right!" shouted Makubex across the room. "Admit it Ikari! Only when you do let in the truth, accept that you are a good person, will you achieve the stability and peacefulness you are trying to seek!"

"Shut up!" shouted Ikari back. "Stop telling me what to do!"

"You said you want to know the truth!" yelled Makubex as Ikari shut the door behind him. "AND THAT IS THE TRUTH!" _That is your truth…_

"Here we are," said Ban who was facing the big door of the manor. Kadsuki already had his strings out when they entertained several men of Isan who greeted them beyond the outer gate. "Should we knock?" he asked Kadsuki who just put to sleep three men who tried to stab him and Ban. Suddenly, the great door opened and they saw Isan, with Ikari, descending on the stairs before them.

"I think we don't need to anymore," said Kadsuki without letting his guard down. The two entered the house and stopped only at least three meters from the foot of the red-carpeted stairs. He noticed the boy was wearing something like a necklace with a shining bloody red pendant displaying the emblem of the extinct red jagan on his chest. To his surprise, the boy was smiling. The boy's smile was like his own smile. The only difference was everyone felt great whenever he smiled unlike this boy who made him feel his blood chill and the hairs on his neck stand. Then he remembered something he shouldn't have. Akabane was the only person, besides this boy, who gave him goose bumps whenever he came too close or he was being smiled at like that. Ban felt big drops of sweat fall from his spiky hair.

"You ok, Ban?" asked Kadsuki softly without removing his eyes from Isan and her son who were now near the bottom of the stairs. "You seem to be sweating heavily."

"The heat you know," Ban reasoned out, taking his handkerchief from his pocket and wiping the sweat from his temples. "Don't you realize how hot it is in this place? Ginji would've turned into a puddle of goo if he were here right now."

"I think you're right," said Kadsuki but almost taking it back because the moment Ikari stood on the floor where they stood, everything turned into ice, including the walls and the big chandelier above them. "Well, I guess you're wrong," he added. "It's starting to get cold."

"It's starting to freeze, Thread Spool," said Ban who was having a hard time adjusting to the sudden change of temperature. "Good for you you're born in the winter. You're body's adjusted to this kind of temperature."

Kadsuki smiled but he pocketed it the moment Isan started to talk to her uninvited guests.

"Well well well," she said while putting her hands together. Unlike during her fight with Ginji where she wore a black robe to conceal her identity, this time, she wore a blood red silk robe which matched her red eyes. Her figure framed on the big and wide staircase was giving a very majestic and eerie glow. Ban felt he was meeting with the Queen of England, only he didn't treat her like majesty.

"It seems we have uninvited guests," she said while walking towards Ban. She saw behind him the unconscious bodies of her men. "I see you didn't treat well those who were supposed to serve you during your stay here."

"You should change your men Isan," said Ban flexing his hands. "They don't serve well. Your guests would surely get bored."

"Mido Ban," said Isan while removing the hood covering her head. She looked at Ban who looked away. "Why can you not meet my eyes? Are you shy?"

"Shy? I'm not stupid Eclextia," said Ban while fixing his glasses. "I don't want you reading my mind thanks. Only one person is allowed to access my mind."

"Is that so? I don't care who then," she said as she circled Ban, then stopping only behind Kadsuki. "I see you brought someone with you. Who is _she_? Is she your girlfriend? Or maybe _she's _your personal bodyguard." There was a tone of ridicule in her voice.

"I'm a man," said Kadsuki, automatically, before Ban could answer her. He turned to his right to face Isan who just walked beside him. "Clearly, I know you saw me fight your men last night so I believe you should be familiar with my identity."

"Of course I know you're a man," she said, her eyes sizing him which irritated Kadsuki. "I just wanted to know what your reaction would be, Ito no Kazuki. Really, I just proved that VOLTS Kings do have long patience."

"Where's Makubex?" asked Ban, his anger starting to reek out with all the delay. "Give him back to us Eclextia."

"It's obvious you're not one of the Kings, Mido," said Isan, nastily. "You surely need more patience to be one of them."

"I don't give a damn with what you're saying woman," he said angrily. "Give us Makubex and we might spare your life."

Kadsuki was starting to get nervous on Ban's attitude. He glanced at him and whispered something for him only to hear. "Will you calm down? We won't get anywhere with that attitude of yours."

"You want me to calm down?" whispered Ban in return, his eyes on Isan who was talking to Ikari. He noticed the boy disappear in a blue flame after she talked to him. "She's going to play with us. She's playing with us!"

"I know but you can't force her. She might harm Makubex," Kadsuki said as his eyes traveled around them. He saw men clad in black robes appear in every corner of the manor. There were fifty… hundred… more than a hundred… "We'll have to play along."

"Let's see if you can handle everyone, Mido," said Isan while backing to the stairs. "I can't fight you since you're not Raitei. I hope you understand. By the way, they will provide you your appetizer. Main course will come later." With that, she and Ikari went to the room where Makubex was, to prepare him for his role.

Kadsuki and Ban had their back on one another, looking at the men who had gathered to form a large circle around them. Though calm and thinking, they both knew they won't be able to get off one hundred men at the same time. They needed help, but they just don't know how to get them and where to get them.

_To be continued…_


	9. The Truth

**Chapter IX: The Truth **

"Any ideas?" asked Ban to Kadsuki while eyeing the men who were starting to close in them. "Don't you think we need back-up or something?"

"We can use one," said Kadsuki, just bringing down two robed men on his side who tried to attack him. "You want me to make a phone call? I can if you hold everyone back for me."

"Ha ha," said Ban, sarcastically, using snake bite on five men who just attacked him. More and more men were now closing in, trying to bring down the intruders. Kadsuki used his strings to bind the enemies and left them hanging on the chandelier or pinned on the wall. He was still threading six men when a fast one tried to through a spear at him.

"Behind you!" shouted Ban who was fighting eight men and got hit squarely on the face as he turned his focus to his companion. Kadsuki who was about to finish his enemies looked back and saw the spear heading his direction. He jumped over the man in front of him and did a somersault, thus avoiding the spear from hitting him and at the same time saved him time in pinning his enemy by his shirt to the wall.

"Nice one, Kadsuki-san," said a voice behind him. "You should be more alert and careful next time, though." He looked around and saw no one familiar besides his enemies until suddenly, at least twenty men fell on the floor with a bloody J behind their back. He looked at the bodies then back to the man who did the slaughter. As usual, he was greeted by Dr. Jackal with a tilt of his hat.

"Akabane-san," he muttered while jumping on the ledge behind the creepy man with a little twist, to hang the five enemies he just tied, on the chandelier above them. "Nice timing. Are you alone?"

Akabane didn't answer right away for he just did his bloody rain to clear off everyone near Ban. Bodies dropped to the floor, making loud thumps and bloody mess. When he was finished he jerked his head to Himiko.

"Poison Lady was the one who asked me to accompany her," said Akabane. "She changed her mind and said she didn't want to miss the party being held here, so I said, 'why not? I might enjoy it.' Well, I wasn't wrong. You people are clearly having fun already."

Kadsuki smiled and waved at Himiko who just gave him a wink after putting to sleep at least thirty men who tried to hack and slash her. She walked towards the two who were busy watching Ban. He was smoking a cigarette in one corner, the men before him clutching their heads. It was obvious they just had a dose of Ban's nightmares.

"You should've reserved your evil eye for Isan Eclextia," said Kadsuki who just reattached his bells on his hair, after seeing that every one of their enemies were down. "We might need it."

"He's right you know," said Himiko while putting the almost empty bottle of her Fire Fragrance behind her. "Who knows what that Ikari might do… We should be prepared. He looks tough basing on your fight last night."

Ban looked around the place, trying to find a trash can. When he found one, he threw his cigarette into it, igniting everything which was inside the metal bin. Ban walked ahead the three and started climbing the steps of the staircase leading to several rooms where Eclextia and her son were hiding.

"Whatever happens," said Ban as he removed his sunglasses and kept them in his pockets. "Don't kill the boy, especially _you _Dr. Jackal. For once in your life, control your blood lust OK? We can't finish the boy yet. We'll need him to cure Kaisshin."

Akabane just looked at Ban without saying anything. He wasn't flashing his creepy smile. His expression was just neutral. This was freaking out Ban again though he managed to show that he wasn't affected by his reaction.

"Don't you think we should split up?" asked Himiko. She brought out her sleeping scent again in case there were enemies lurking behind the walls at the end of the staircase. "It would be easier for us to finish our job if one group takes care of Isan and his bodyguards, and another gets back Makubex and Ikari."

"Now, the question is who gets to go with one another," said Ban. "We can't be sure if whose going to be facing Ikari or Isan so we can't decide on that."

"We can go with the group we had before we got here," said Kadsuki. "That would be easier to follow."

"I agree with Kadsuki," said Akabane who had his bloody sword drawn out. "We should hurry then. I can't wait for this party we started to get heated..."

"Jubei!" cried Rinube while knocking on the door. When the door opened, he saw Ginji was already up, sitting on the bed. There was bandage around his head and right arm. He looked fine already except for the fact that he was lonely and he looked like he was so down.

"What's the matter?" asked Jubei. "Is there anything wrong with Kaisshin?" He looked at Ginji, whose eyes were still pasted on the ground, before closing the door, locking it.

"She's having a fit," said Rinube in an edgy tone. He was walking briskly and Jubei was having a hard time catching up with him. "I don't know. One minute she was sleeping calmly and then another she was throwing up and having a fit."

"She shouldn't be," contradicted Jubei who was looking at his watch. It was only 2:00 in the afternoon. "The medicine still has two hours to go before it loses its effect. The seed… it must be consuming the medicine, making it lose its healing effect faster."

"What are we going to do?" asked Rinube who was clutching his hand, stopping it from shaking. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know," said Jubei who was starting to get infected with Rinube's panicky attitude. "Just calm down ok? Calm down… I'm doing my best to save her."

He entered the room where Kaisshin was and started to check on her. While doing so, he called Emishi who was in the room opposite Ginji's room.

"Get me the antibiotic from the cabinet," ordered Jubei. "The seed's poison is starting to secrete bacteria that can paralyze the blood cells. Hurry before it causes too much blood clot!"

"Make her drink it after taking the medicine I gave hours ago," said Jubei who was having a hard time contacting Emishi. "It should stop her from throwing up further."

It was at least a minute and three times redialing before Jubei got Emishi on the other line.

"Yo, Jubei-kun!" greeted Emishi happily. "Why the call dude? You could've given me a bang here in my room if you need help with something."

"I would if I can," explained Jubei. "Right now I'm busy with Kaisshin. I need you to go check on Ginji right now. Make sure he's still intact in his room. Whatever happened, don't let him out, or go anywhere. If he says the bathroom, don't believe him because there's a bathroom inside. Wait--- you go look now. Don't put the phone down. I'll just help Rinube here."

"Ok, ok boss," said Emishi while turning his radio and reading lights off. "Go check on Raitei? No big d…deal…"

Emishi lost track with what he was saying when he saw the door to Ginji's room unlocked and a great hole, which was still smoking, was in the place where the doorknob used to be. He entered the room and found it destroyed by electricity. The bed where Ginji was resting for recovery had thin electric currents still crackling over it accompanied by grey smoke. He looked at the mirror which was badly shattered, all the pieces scattered on the floor. Then when he got to the table, he saw a note written in a hurried handwriting.

_"I'm sorry I had to destroy the place. I knew Makubex is in trouble. I don't understand why Ban-chan lied. Please don't look for me. I'll be back with Makubex. Ginji"_

"That kid did it again all by himself," muttered Emishi while running towards the room where Jubei was. He didn't bother to use his cell phone again because it was now out of battery. When he got to the room, he saw Kaisshin with an oxygen mask on her, Rinube holding her hand while his face was buried near her leg. Jubei was busy preparing an injection for the unconscious girl. He approached Jubei and handed him the note. He noticed his cell phone was already off.

"You got this from his room?" asked Jubei while reading the note. He placed it down and injected the medicine on the arm of Kaisshin. "There's nothing we can do then. Oh God, Kadsuki's going to go nuts."

That moment, Shido entered the room with Win resting on his right arm. He came to check on Kaisshin. He was about to ask her condition when Emishi started talking again.

"Ban's going to kill us," whimpered Emishi while sitting on the vacant chair beside the table containing all sorts of medicine. "Wait till he sees Ginji crossing his way in the Manor."

"What happened out there?" asked Shido his thumb pointing at the direction of the blasted doorknob. "Where's Ginji? He hasn't gone to rescue Makubex in his condition?"

"Well, he just did," said Emishi dryly. "You can never stop him from doing anything he wants." He stood up and offered Shido his chair which he gladly accepted.

"Ban won't be able to do anything anymore once Ginji arrives there to save Makubex," said Jubei. "He can't keep the show all to himself. I think he'll budge along for his partner to take the center stage. He'll just have to make sure Raitei won't come bursting again or he'll lost his partner forever…"

"Hope Ginji won't drag our names to the scene though," said Emishi absentmindedly, while holding an empty bottle which still reeked like it contained foul animal excrements.

"We'll take the left corridor and you take the right," said Ban who was being followed by Kadsuki. Himiko and Akabane nodded after they were given instructions. They were about to file in the right corridor when Ban suddenly called out.

"And oh, Himiko, just shout Ban-sama if you come face to face with Ikari alone, without Makubex. You can shout Ban-sensei if he's with Makubex. Got that?"

"Can I just say 'aaa' instead of Ban-sama and 'iyaaa' instead of Ban-sensei? The titles don't make sense at all."

"No," said Ban whose eyebrows were slightly going up and down while she said her last sentence.

Himiko muttered something under her breathe before she let herself be dragged by Akabane who was excited to meet Ikari, if not Isan, again.

"Ban, I think this is the room," Kadsuki said after passing several doors and finding the one with a big arch over it, containing words written in German. Ban took one of the serpent-like doorknobs and nodded to Kadsuki, gesturing him to take the other one.

"At the count of three," said Ban. "Ok… 1…2…3…Now!"

"What is this room?" asked Himiko who just entered the room of Ikari which contained several ancient and antique decorations including the Black Pearl found from the famous silver storage box owned by the Last Children, which really surprised Himiko. She was about to touch the pearl when Akabane spoke.

"We've found Makubex Himiko," said Akabane whose eyes were set on the boy who was fast asleep on the bed. Beside the bed was a high-backed chair which was facing the window of the room to the outside world. They thought no one was sitting there until Himiko tried to walk towards the bed where Makubex lay. Only then did the high-backed chair turn around to reveal an occupant waiting for his visitors.

"You can't go beyond this point, lady," said the boy sitting on the chair. "He's ours now. Only the rightful owner _before _has the privilege to take back what he lost."

"Who are you?" asked Himiko. "Wait a minute…You're Ikari, aren't you? You're the concealed son of Isan Eclextia."

Ikari stood and sat near the head of Makubex. He looked at Himiko while he touched Makubex' cheeks. Makubex stirred but only tilted to his side so that he faced Ikari. The other boy continued to touch the delicate skin of the boy who was deep in slumber.

"Yes. I am he," said Ikari still continuing to gaze at Himiko. "I see the Thunder Emperor is not with you. I cannot give this boy back then."

"You kid, are annoying me," muttered Akabane his hat tilted to the left so that he had a clear view of Ikari and Makubex and Himiko was blocked from his vision. "Give back the boy and we need not to resolve to killing. This room will be messy if that happens."

"I'm sorry but I really can't," said Ikari. "You are uninvited so please get out of my room. I don't want my beautiful room stained with your blood."

_Ikari… Ikari... use me now… get rid of them…_

"Be quiet," murmured Ikari to the locket which was around his neck. "I decide what to do with these people, not you."

"Watch your tongue, kid," said Himiko who took the Sleeping Fragrance from her back. "Watch your mouth, lady," retorted Ikari with a smile. "You don't know who you're talking to."

"Shall I?" asked Akabane, withdrawing his scalpels. "I can take a good aim from where I'm standing."

"No," she said. "Wait a minute…" Then she yelled what Ban had told her. A high-pitched Ban-sensei filled the room and since the door was opened, it echoed through the hallway, reaching the room where Kadsuki and Ban were.

"Can I now?" asked Akabane almost pleadingly.

"Of course you can't Dr. Jackal," replied Himiko. "We need him for Kaisshin. Remember the Seed."

"That's it," said Ban who was looking at the oak doors which had shut behind them. Kadsuki was trying to figure out which of the two doors lead to Isan.

"Now we know that Makubex is there with Ikari," said Kadsuki. "The only thing we have to do now is split up and meet Isan."

"Ok then," said Ban while lighting a new cigarette. "You take the left, I take the right." With that, Kadsuki nodded and both were about to open the doors simultaneously when suddenly, electric charge filled the room, causing the lights above them, which was switched off, to flicker to life, then out again, then on until they exploded.

"What happened?" asked Kadsuki who used his strings to prevent the shards of glass from hitting his head. "Don't tell me that---"

"---Ginji's here," said Ban through gritted teeth. "I told them not to let Ginji come here. He might turn into Raitei again!"

"We don't know if that really was caused by Ginji."

"Of course

"What are you going to do then?" asked Kadsuki while closing the door behind him. "Are you going after Ginji? Or you'll deal with Eclextia first?" He wanted to tell Ban that he should just deal with Eclextia first, anyhow, Himiko and Akabane are there with Makubex and if Ginji finds them, at least there are people around him who can prevent him from turning into Raitei. Since Ban looked like this was going to be a personal decision, he decided not to interfere anymore and just let him do the thinking.

"I'm going back," said Ban. "Isan can wait for all I care but Raitei can't." Ban ran towards the exit of the room without even looking at Kadsuki. He was right. He understood why Ban made that decision. Himiko and Akabane were different people. Ban was the only one who had the ability to restrain Raitei. He was about to follow Ban outside when the Jagan user looked at him and smiled.

"Remember, Kadsuki what Ginji said?" asked Ban while holding the doorknob of the big oak door. "Getbackers can't be Getbackers without the 's'. 'S' stands for always together. If he's going to get back Makubex, then I should be with him. He's a getbacker, and so am I. He needs me. He can't act cool all the time and do the retrieving all by himself. I also need to get in the picture, right?"

With that Ban left Kadsuki with a smile on his face. He looked at the two doors which they were about to open a moment ago. "You're right Ban. Getbackers can't be Getbackers without you." He then opened the left door and disappeared into the darkness.

"Oh, Poison Lady is it?" asked Ikari while running his fingers over the outline of Makubex' face. "Let doctor Jackal do whatever he wants for all I care. I doubt if he could even give me a scratch." As he said these words, the red locket of his necklace glowed brighter.

Himiko didn't talk but instead she stood near the fireplace, ready to back up Akabane in case things go the way they shouldn't be. She looked at Akabane who withdrew his scalpels, and hiding his bloody sword. She gave him a short nod and Akabane who was more than willing to kill the boy, did his thing. Without the slightest sign of movement, Dr. Jackal tried to attack and wound the boy. Like any other enemy, after given the J treatment, they were expected to drop dead face down with a big bloody J etched on their back. Akabane already finished his J treatment but Ikari remained seated without the slightest movement. Himiko was waiting for him to fall down but it didn't come. It was at least a minute before Ikari talked again.

"Is that it?" he asked. "I didn't feel anything. You don't seem to have 20-20 vision Akabane-san…" He touched the curtain behind him which fell to the floor cut into a fine J. "Next time, make sure you aim at your target. The only time I'll be nervous is when you're aiming at the vase beside me or this table at my back."

Akabane didn't answer back at this comment made by Ikari. Instead, he attacked and attacked until Himiko asked him to stop. She was starting to pity the state of the room. Slashes were everywhere and there were holes on the floor as well as the ceiling. The only part that remained unscathed was the wall behind Ikari and the bed where Makubex was laying.

"You're boring me," replied Ikari with a yawn. "Let's see how good you really are." He raised his arm and chanted something the two could not hear. He closed his eyes and made the room dissolve. Himiko and Akabane saw nothing but blackness until Ikari snapped his fingers and the room became more visible. The room looked just like the one they were in minutes ago, except that there were no more furniture and the antique decorations have been covered with nothing but ice. The floor became stone cold but the walls, which were once made of oak, were now wallpapered with live fire licking their surroundings. To their surprise, the fire didn't melt the antique decorations which were surrounded with ice though they themselves felt like they were being melted.

Himiko and Akabane ignored the heat and started to look for Makubex but the bed was no where to be found anymore. Then after several seconds, they spotted him. He was standing in front of Ikari who had his hands around Makubex. He was whispering something to him.

"We can't launch any attack," said Himiko. "We can't risk hitting Makubex." She started to open her sleeping scent when Akabane stopped her and gave her one of his most dangerous smiles. At once, Himiko realized what Akabane was thinking. It was outrageous.

"Bloody rain!" said Akabane, with hands pointing at Ikari. Many scalpels fell down like drops of rain but they were all deflected by electric charges. Akabane, Himiko and even Ikari, who stopped whispering, turned towards the source of the attack. Himiko sighed as she saw who stopped Akabane's attack. His timing was just right. She thanked all the gods for his sudden arrival.

"Ginji-kun, what a nice surprise," said Akabane with a smile. He didn't even seem to care if he stopped his attack from hitting its target. He just looked at Ginji who was eyeing Ikari.

"I'm here Ikari," said Ginji, electricity crackling over him. He was starting to worry how long he could control his anger. "Give me back Makubex now!" As he said this, a bolt of lightning struck the place Ikari was, before he disappeared then reappeared with Makubex a meter away. Ginji continued doing this until he was breathing hard and smoke was coming from his body.

"Mido-san must've been a bad influence, Ginji," said Ikari with a fake concern on his face. "You're getting impatient. We haven't even begun."

Ikari waited for Ginji to shout at him or say anything. When all he heard was Akabane withdrawing more scalpels and Himiko removing the cover of her fragrances, he continued with his talking.

"Ok, why don't you take Makubex with you?" asked Ikari. He slowly pushed Makubex towards Ginji. Makubex, whose eyes were covered by his bangs, walked towards Ginji and stopped when he was only two meters away from him. The mere sight of him calmed Ginji down and he ran towards Makubex in his child-like manner.

"Maku-chan, thank heavens you're safe," Ginji said happily. "I'm here. We've come to save you… to take you home."

He didn't notice Ikari was behind Makubex, his arms crossed and a smirk was being displayed on his face. Makubex was still looking at the floor. Then suddenly, he batted away Ginji's hands which were on his shoulders. This took Ginji by surprise. It was very unlikely of Makubex to do such thing. He then slowly raised his head and Ginji felt something different with the way his friend looked at him.

"I am home," said Makubex whose eyes were not azures but pure red, just like Isan. He pushed Ginji on his shoulder, making him fly across the room, landing on the other side of the room. He could've broken his back if he didn't land on something soft. He looked at his landing cushion and saw the person he really wanted to see. It was Ban. He could've been happier only if he was smiling. He wasn't in this case.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ban helping him up. "You ran away from Jubei and Shido again, didn't you?"

Ginji scratched his head and gave his partner a weak smile. "I knew you weren't telling the truth, Ban-chan. I also want to save Makubex so I came here. Now, my problem is, he doesn't seem to want to come back with us anymore."

"That's because of a spell, Ginji," Ban said while walking towards Ikari. "This boy is using the red jagan to manipulate Makubex."

He was passing Makubex when suddenly, he felt an arm hold him. Though clearly under the influence of Ikari's jagan, Makubex still managed to overcome it for a short period of time. He whispered something to Ban without letting Ikari realize he was not under him for a moment.

"D-don't h-hurt Ikari," he said. "J-just destroy the l-locket. I-it's controlling h-him. He's h-harmless w-without that p-pendant."

"Are you sure?" asked Ban, barely opening his mouth. "What about Isan?"

"As long as y-you manage t-to destroy the pendant, Isan will also lose her dark side because the c-curse will take effect," said the boy. "S-sorry Ban… I c-can't fight it anymore. D-do it n-now."

Ban nodded and gestured at Ginji who was following Ban from the behind. As they ran towards the boy, he whispered to him what Makubex said during his short back-to-himself moment. He also remembered the three curses Ayo had set upon the whole Eclextia family.

After several whispers of strategies, together, they attacked Ikari. During their first attempt, Ikari bounced them off using the ice floor below him. Only now did they realize that Ikari was also using elemental magic. Though, a little bit unprepared for this kind of ability, this still didn't bring down their hopes on saving the boy, Makubex, as well as, Isan.

Ikari was still smiling when he suddenly ordered Makubex to attack Himiko and Akabane. The boy was already weak so he could not fight the spell directly anymore.

"Dr. Jackal," said Himiko. She was trying to slip the Sleeping fragrance under Makubex' nose for him to smell but she only ended up rather unsuccessfully and being hit on her left arm by one of Makubex side attacks. "Don't attack him. He's under the control of Ikari. Ban motioned that the only way to stop him was to break the pendant which was also controlling Ikari.

"Ok then," he answered tersely, while easily evading Makubex' physical attacks. Only when he used his virtual techniques did Akabane have harder time eluding him.

Makubex knew that his reflexes, joined with the manipulation of Ikari's jagan, were very hard to deal with so the only thing he could do to lessen his attacks, since he couldn't directly fight Ikari, was to try and miss his targets on purpose. Since Ikari was also fighting Ban and Ginji, he wouldn't have so much concentration on him at the moment.

Makubex lunged for Himiko who shove again the sleeping fragrance but almost getting the same treatment, this time it was her right arm that got caught by the attack.

"Give it up Ikari," said Ginji who was currently dishing out almost a hundred percent of his energy to break the pendant. "We know you're being controlled by that pendant. And Isan, I know you can hear us. After everything that happens today, you'll finally seek the peace you are longing for your system. I'll erase all the hate and anger you are feeling if that is what I have to do to end the war between VOLTS and Eclextia!"

Isan, who was watching the happening from a monitor in her main room, felt something she was trying to avoid for so many years. This was the something that surfaced during her brief moment of motherly care towards Ikari. It was love. She knew she wanted revenge but deep deep down inside her, she also longed for care and protection which she found in her son. Only then did she realize how horrible she had been to herself and to Ikari.

As she looked at her son, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at her side and saw Kadsuki smiling at her.

"Eclextia-san," he said, while handing her his hand. "It's about time."

"Yes," said Isan, turning off her monitor. "Finally, it's time."

"That's it partner," smiled Ban. "We're finishing this once and for all."

He grabbed Ikari's necklace when the boy was busy blocking Ginji's attacks. Ban tried to crush it using his snake bite. As he did, he could hear the screams of Taki Eclextia emanating from the locket.

_Stop that you imbecile! Curse you! Curse you! Return me to the boy! Re---arrrgh! _

He used his full power, turning the cursed locket into dust. The only thing that remained after what he did was the chain of the necklace and the base of the pendant which was made of silver.

After the locket was destroyed, they saw Ikari suddenly stop with his attacks, and was clutching his head, while Makubex slowly lost consciousness in the other side and was caught just in time by Himiko before he hit the ground.

The figure of Isan suddenly appeared before Ikari who was at that time in confusion. Her hands were wide open, welcoming him into her care but Ikari didn't like to go near his mother. All he did was stay on the spot he was standing on until he kneeled down in pain and agony.

"I c-can't take it any m-more!" screamed Ikari in between his gasps. "D-don't…"

"Then stop doing it," said a voice behind him. He looked back and he felt the hug of Makubex meet his cold body. "Stop fighting yourself. Stop blocking yourself from feeling your emotions. Don't worry, your mother is ready to accept you for who you are."

"No, she d-doesn't," said Ikari who didn't realize he was already shedding tears. "She d-doesn't care about me. All she w-wants is power, more power… I want to become d-different but I have to keep up with her. I love her so m-much I don't w-want to disappoint her. I'll d-do whatever it takes to make her h-happy, e-even if this does not include my own happiness."

"Ikari, listen to me," said Makubex while releasing him from his hug. "Your mother wants nothing more now than your happiness. She will accept you for who you are because she loves you. Now she has realized that, your happiness is her happiness… There's no reason for you to remain in the darkness anymore, Ikari."

Behind him, he felt the warmth of his mother's embrace and he felt tears fell on his shoulders as she buried her face at the bottom of his neck. She was crying. He wasn't accustomed of seeing her cry that he felt his heart break as she did. Now he knew the truth. Everything Makubex said was true.

"Ikari," said Isan while turning him around, making him face her. "I'm sorry. I've never been a good mother. I promise that from the moment everything is over, you'll experience all the things that a good son like you should've deserved in the first place."

After she said this, she hugged him again. Ikari buried his face in his mother's shoulders as he placed his arms around her back. This was the truth he was seeking… the truth he was longing for… It was his truth… The truth of his existence… And it has never felt better than ever… It was the best experience he has ever had in his entire life…

"I love you mother," came the words for the first time from his lips. _Now I don't feel pain when I say these words anymore…_

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling as his mother gave back the words to his ears. So this was how it felt to become loved by someone. He was happy now… That's what mattered to him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was back, sitting on his bed again, his mother sitting at the foot of the bed, Makubex sitting beside him and the other retrieval agents standing in front of him. Ban lit a cigarette and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"So tell me," he said while sitting on his left. "Did you have a good dream?"

Ikari wiped his eyes with his sleeves and laid his head on Ban's shoulder while looking at Makubex and his mother.

"Yes. In fact, I think I just did…"

_To be continued…_


	10. The Aftermath

**Chapter X: The Aftermath **

"Ikari," said Isan while moving closer to her son. "I'm so sorry. I was so wrong. I was blinded by power that I forgot what you needed the most from me. I'm really sorry, my son."

Ban stood from the bed and looked out on the window. He threw his cigarette as he looked at Isan.

"You should've accepted that the red jagan clan, just like the blue jagan clan, cannot continue existing forever. Like me, I'm the last heir of this evil power. You should know that power and revenge are not the answers to everything."

"I know now," said Isan while clutching her arm. "I was terribly mistaken. I wanted to take vengeance for what Ayo did to me and my family that all I ever thought of was to seek whatever power was out there even if it would cost me a lot. I didn't care, that's what made it so wrong. I should've known that this would ruin everything that was precious to me… even my son."

"I'm really sorry for what I did," said Isan while putting her hand over Makubex fingers. "I don't know what came over me. Lust for power I suppose, that I would even do something so terrible to you. Can you forgive me? I can understand if you can't now. I've used you. I've seduced you to join us and that makes me feel so embarrassed."

Makubex placed his hand over Isan's slender fingers and gave her a smile before he looked at the sky outside through the window where Ban stood.

"Time heals all wounds," said Makubex curtly. "Like what you said, it's not easy to forgive but what matters to me is that I know you're sincere and you meant what you said. It'll take time for me to forget what you did, or maybe I won't even forget but I know that I can forgive you. We're all humans who commit mistakes. You were only lucky to come across the Getbackers who were able to retrieve everything you lost."

"Thank you," Isan said while looking at Ban and Ginji. "I don't know what to say. I've started it all and almost cost everyone's life but still, you wanted to save me and Ikari."

"Don't thank us," said Ginji. "That's what Getbackers are for. We get back everything our client lost. Well, you may not be directly a client but we know you need some getting back."

Isan smiled and Ban wrapped his arm around Ginji's shoulder. Kadsuki moved out of the shadows and stood in front of Ikari before he kneeled down to take his hands.

"Ikari, it may be over but we still need your help," said Kadsuki while looking directly at the boy's mismatched eyes.

"Oh yeah," said Ban. "You were the one who made the Kurushi Seed right? So that means you're the only one who has the ability to unmake it right?"

"Yes."

"You have to come with us," said Kadsuki while glancing at Ban. "Kaisshin needs to be healed. The seed is growing in her. You have to stop it from doing so."

Isan looked away at Kadsuki and instead, eyed the floor. She knew it was her fault again that she could not bear to meet their eyes anymore. Himiko drew closer to her and tried to pat her back to lighten up her feelings.

"It's ok," said Himiko who was giving her a weak smile. "As long as Ikari can destroy the seed, there will be no more problem."

"I'm sorry. I'm, Oh God, really really sorry for everything," she said while resting her head on Himiko's stomach. She had her hand over her face which was shining with tears.

Akabane walked out of the room and waited for them to finish downstairs. The last thing he heard before he went down was Kadsuki making a phone call.

"Hello," said Kadsuki who just connected with Jubei on the other line. "Jubei, how's Kaisshin? Is she still alright?"

"Kadsuki," said a surprised Jubei. "Thank God you're alright. She's fine for now. We really need the seed removed from her body. It's killing her cells. If we can't take it out until tonight, she might not make it anymore."

"OK, at least we know she's still alive," said Kadsuki. "We'll call you later." He looked at the time and saw that it was already five in the afternoon. He gave the phone to Ban who tried to contact Hevn. He wanted to tell her they were alive and safe so that she wouldn't need to worry anymore.

"It's five o'clock already," said Hevn. "I've been waiting for almost, what? 5 hours?... They should at least call."

As soon as she said this, she heard her cell phone ringing on the table. She hurriedly went to get it. She looked at her screen for the caller and saw the big Mido on it. _Finally_, she thought, _took you long enough_.

"Ban," she said as she pressed the button. "About time you called. Where are you now?"

"We're still here at Eclextia's house but everything's fine now," said Ban. "You don't have to worry anymore."

"I didn't worry anyway," said Hevn. "I knew you'd be able to get out alive. So, where are you off to now? Can you come pick me up here at Honky Tonk?"

"No," said Ban. "Honky's very off the route from here to Mugen. We need to hurry. We'll just drop by there after we've finished here."

"But Jubei told me to go home with you," she said.

"Don't worry about him," replied Ban. "We'll tell him we needed to hurry. He'll understand of course. Just wait there for us ok? Don't go wandering again."

"Ok Mido," said Hevn. "I've almost emptied the whole ice tea jug here. Hurry will you?"

"Alright, alright," said Ban before he turned the phone off. "I'm finish here," he added to Kadsuki.

"We should go," said Kadsuki urgently while nodding at Himiko and Ban. "Where's Dr. Jackal?" he added after seeing the robed man was not in the room.

"He said he just went out to get some fresh air," said Himiko. She helped Isan to get up before they both went out of the room.

"Come on, we need to get taxis for everyone," said Ban while lighting his last cigarette for the day. "If we want to get there before darkness creeps, we should hurry. It's a long ride from here to Mugen."

Everyone stood up except Makubex and Ikari. Ginji looked at Makubex and wondered why he was still sitting on the bed with Ikari.

"Maku-chan, come on," said Ginji while nodding at him. "We need to save Kaisshin. Ikari-kun, please hurry."

Makubex stood and smiled at him. "We can get there right now without taxis."

"Huh?" asked Ginji turning into his chibi form. "How's that? Are we flying from here?"

Ikari laughed at Ginji and approached him. He carried Ginji in his arms which reminded the chibi boy about Clayman. Makubex followed from behind as the three of them got out of the room. The retrieval agents, led by Ban were already near the bottom of the stairs.

"Mido-san," said Ikari, still clutching Ginji. "I have a better idea. We can get to Mugen faster through my way."

Ban looked at him and saw he was carrying the chibi Ginji. Ban raised an eyebrow that was telling Ginji to be embarrassed in his position. He removed his cigarette before he answered the boy.

"What's your way?" asked Ban. Isan looked at her son who gave her a wink. "As long as it's safe, we might go for it."

"Ok," said Ikari while nodding at Makubex. "Hold my hand. Don't let go until I tell you, ok?"

"Right," said Makubex while intertwining his fingers with Ikari. "I'm ready when you are."

Ikari nodded and as he did, the two disappeared in a flash of blue violet aura and reappeared at the foot of the stairs. Makubex let go of his hand when he told him and Ikari put down chibi Ginji whose eyes were still in spirals.

"Like it?" asked Ikari with a smile. Himiko whistled and Akabane smiled as Ikari looked at his way. Kadsuki was whispering something to Ban whose brows were a little bit contracted. After Kadsuki was finished though, his brows were already back to normal.

"Can you take us all to Mugen?" asked Ban while throwing his cigarette in the garbage bin beside the sofa where Akabane was sitting. Ikari closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He opened his eyes after a few seconds and gave his answer. He noticed everyone was staring at him. He felt his face flush at all their stares.

"Sure," replied the boy. He and Makubex walked closer to the others while Akabane glided towards them. Ban looked at Isan who remained standing near the sofa opposite the one Akabane sat moments ago.

"You're not coming with us?" asked Ban who fixed his sunglasses. "Don't you like to see Mugen?"

Isan smiled at his idea but it was accompanied by a gesture of decline. She walked towards Ikari who was looking at her. She ran her hand over his hair before planting a kiss on his head.

"I won't be coming anymore," she said while putting her hand over Ikari's shoulder. "I think I need to rest. Anyway, Hikari is coming with you. He'll take you safely to Mugen."

"Hikari?" asked Himiko. "Oh, I understand."

"It suits him better than Ikari," said Kadsuki who removed the hair from his face. "So, we better get going. What are we going to do?"

"Just hold on to each other," said Hikari, who got Ginji and Makubex' hands. "Don't let go until we get there."

Ban held on Ginji's hand while Himiko held on Ban and Akabane. Kadsuki held on Makubex and Dr. Jackal's hands. When Hikari saw that everyone was safely holding each other's hands, he began his work.

"OK, here goes nothing," said Hikari. "1…2…3…"

Ban felt his feet leave the ground and before him, he could see the places they were passing by in a blurry shade of blue. People below them were moving at least 50x faster and as he looked back, he saw the Manor dissolve from view and the road below him like flowing stream, only in the shade of silver. After about twenty seconds, the group felt the floor below their feet. Himiko was looking like she got drunk and was swaying violently until she bumped on Ban who was waiting for her to do so. She felt her back on Ban's chest and as she looked up, he saw Ban smiling and if she wasn't dreaming, she thought she saw him kiss her on the forehead.

"You ok?" came Ban's voice. "That was one tough ride, Ikari, um, Hikari" he added to the boy who was helping the others.

Hikari smiled at him while he was steadying Ginji who was in his chibi form again. Makubex was leaning at his side while clutching his stomach. He wasn't really dizzy but the impact was just so strong, he felt sick. While Hikari had his hand on Makubex to support him, his other hand was carrying again Ginji to help him avoid bumping further on the dizzy arrivals. Ban was still holding Himiko upright until she finally got out of her dizziness and already managed to stand alone without anyone supporting her.

"I think so," said Himiko while cupping her forehead. "You?" Ban gave her a nod. She still felt the lips of Ban on her forehead. She wanted to ask him if he did kiss her but she was embarrassed to do so. It was so real anyway.

"Kadsuki!" said Jubei who was running out from the room of Kaisshin. "I heard people talking here so I thought you were here already… Are you ok? What happened?"

"We took a s-shortcut to here," said Kadsuki, slightly shaking.

Jubei asked this because Kadsuki had his back on the wall and he was breathing hard. When he saw Jubei concerned, he tried to walk towards him but only ending up bumping Akabane who was the only one, besides Hikari and Ban who was in perfect condition after the travel. Akabane steadied Kadsuki while Jubei supported his partner before taking him from the robed man.

"Everyone's here now?" asked Jubei. "If so, come on, follow me." He then led them to the room where Kaisshin and Rinube were. Himiko was walking beside Akabane again; Ban was following Hikari who was still carrying the spiral-eyed chibi Ginji. Makubex was talking to him about something that made the boy laugh.

When they got to the room, they saw Kaisshin with dextrose and an oxygen max on her face. Himiko and Akabane stood at the corner near the bathroom while Kadsuki and Ban stayed beside the door. Makubex got Ginji from Hikari while he approached Kaisshin and sat beside Rinube.

When the man saw the boy sit beside him, his eyes widened and he tried to hurt him. Luckily, Kadsuki was fast enough to stop him from hitting Hikari. Hikari didn't do anything to defend himself. He just sat there with an apologizing look on his face. He started working on the removal of the seed when he said something that at least calmed Rinube. For the man, the boy was still his enemy but as soon as he heard the most unlikely thing he would expect from someone like Ikari, he had a new perspective on his ex-master.

"I'm sorry Lukan-kun," said Hikari. "I was wrong. I thought that killing… you… in this case, Kaisshin-san, would bring me somewhere. I didn't know that it would just hurt more the feelings of the people whom I have already caused harm. I'll do my best to save her, don't worry…"

Rinube didn't say anything. He just remained seated there, his hand clutching Kaisshin's hand which was losing heat easily.

"What's happening to her?" asked Rinube who was starting to panic again like he usually does. "She's starting to get cold."

Hikari didn't answer him but placed his hands over the body of Kaisshin. He then removed her oxygen mask which made some of the retrieval specialists, like Ginji and Himiko, gasp and cover their mouth. Hikari tried to inhale big amount of air but since the oxygen mask wasn't on her anymore, she had a hard time doing it. Ban so how hard Hikari was sweating. The process was taking a lot of his energy.

Suddenly, they saw the seed traveling through his stomach, going up her throat in an eerie red glow. Then, when Hikari saw that the seed was trying to fight his spell and did not like to leave the body of the girl where it was growing, Hikari tried to take it out _himself_. Akabane smiled and tilted his hat to the left and Himiko almost fainted as they saw Hikari lean over Kaisshin and through his lips, he was able to get the seed from her body. When the seed was brought out, Jubei saw that Kaisshin's breathing returned to normal and Rinube felt her hand return to its normal temperature.

Ginji compared the scene to the part in Sleeping Beauty where the Prince had to kiss the Princess to save her and wake her up from her sleep. As Kadsuki saw Hikari do this, he remembered what Ren did to him when she found him unconscious and tried to give him medicine using her mouth.

Hikari released the seed on his hand. It was still shining its eerie red light. Hikari closed his eyes and chanted something which the people in the room could not understand. After awhile, as Hikari continued chanting, the seed floated on his hands. It slowly rotated until it was cut into two by the wind pressure caused by Hikari. The first half was suddenly ignited by a blue flame while the other half was ignited by a red flame. Hikari opened his eyes and explained what the two flames meant.

"Do you know anything about the Yin and Yang?" asked Hikari. He looked at the retrieval agents who nodded. He then looked at the burning seed and continued on.

"Yin and Yang," he said. "These are opposite and complementary forces meaning "shaded" and "sunny." Beginning in the early 4th century BC, Chinese philosophers wrote about yin and yang in terms of the environment, especially the shaded and sunny sides of a hill. By the end of that century yin became associated with everything dark, moist, receptive, and earthy, whereas yang was bright, dry, active, and heavenly. Yin and yang were believed to combine in various proportions to produce all the different objects in the universe. There is always an element of yang within yin and an element of yin within yang."

He raised his left hand which had the first half of the seed which was burning red. He made the red half move towards Ban. Ban opened his hand and waited for the seed to drop on it but it only remained floating over his palm. He did the same with the second half which floated towards Ginji who reluctantly accepted it. He only got the courage to open his palm when Makubex gave him a soft push in the back.

"The Getbackers is Yin and Yang," said Hikari. "Ban can be compared with Yin which is the shaded side while Ginji can be compared to Yang which is the sunny side. Getbackers won't be Getbackers without the other, just like Yin and Yang. Ban's personality is really the opposite of Ginji's personality but like Yin and Yang, Ban has something which is that of Ginji and Ginji has something that is like Ban."

"What are you trying to point out?" asked Ban who just removed his sunglasses because the room was getting dark. Kadsuki only turned on the lights when he saw Ban do that. Ginji who didn't understand also nodded.

"This seed is not as bad as you think it is," said Hikari. "You see the red half? That is the part of the seed that causes destruction. The blue half is the opposite. It symbolizes regeneration and life. Anyone who has this blue seed will have eternal life. Since, I know that if this seed goes into the wrong hands, it will cause mayhem and more problems. So I decided that this seed be planted in the heart of Mugenjyou."

"Mugenjyou is not human, Hikari," said Shido who was clearly listening to everything he was saying. "How can that seed work on something that is not human?"

Hikari smiled and took back the two halves of the seed. He placed it on the table where Jubei had his medicine kit. He sat down at the foot of Kaisshin's bed and placed his hand over her feet.

"Mugenjyou is a place alright," said Hikari. "But, it is alive isn't it?"

"I don't understand," said Himiko who had her elbow on Dr. Jackal's knee.

"It is alive because it is filled with people who love it and do everything to protect it from harm. As long as it is habited by people who care for it, it has life. I know that planting this seed does not mean that all the citizens of Mugen will be saved from death but as long as this seed is growing and being taken cared of, it will give Mugen enough energy force for it to continue living for years and years. This energy force I am talking about is the will to live… the will to love… This little seed is enough to keep Mugen from being torn apart."

"What about the red half?" asked Makubex. "What'll happen to it?"

"It must be destroyed," said Hikari. "It will only disrupt the balance of Mugen if it is kept here for long."

He took the red half of the seed and made it float again over his palm. He closed his eyes and he remained silent for several minutes. When he opened his eyes and stared at the red half, it suddenly turned into ash which fell on the floor.

"Take this seed," he said while handing the blue half to Ginji. "It is up to you to decide on what to do with it. If you plant it, then it will provide Mugen care and love. If you destroy it, well, it's up to you. The decision is yours to make."

Ginji got the seed and looked at it. It felt warm and alive. He closed his fist over it before he looked at Hikari who was talking to Jubei.

"She's alright already," he said to the Needle Master. "Just keep her taking the medicines she needs to get her old strength back because the seed has taken a lot of this from her. I cannot do anything to bring it back."

"Ok, I understand," said Jubei while clasping softly the boy's shoulder. "Are you going back to your mother?"

"Yes, I have to, of course," he said with a smile. "I need to take care of her. I know she needs me too."

"Good boy," said Jubei while ruffling a bit his hair. "You should have a haircut. Short hair looks better on you."

"Oh, really?" he said, his cheeks flushing crimson. "I'll do have one then."

Hikari stood then approached Kaisshin. He planted a kiss on her forehead which made Himiko who remembered what Ban did, blush.

"Again, I'm sorry. Please get well soon," he whispered. "We might see each other again in the future." He gave a nod to Rinube and another apologetic smile. Rinube stood up and Hikari thought he was about to spank him or something like that again when he gave him a one-armed hug.

"Thanks, it's alright, as long as Kai-kun's fine," said Rinube. "You take care of yourself, too. Come visit us here if you get a chance, ok?"

Hikari nodded and looked at the others. Himiko gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Akabane gave his hand for him to shake. Hikari thanked everyone and asked again for forgiveness for what he and his mother did. Ginji forgave him for the nth time while Ban accompanied him outside. In the corridor, he asked something from Hikari.

"Could you do me a favor?" he asked while placing a hand on the wall beside his head. Hikari gulped then smiled.

"Sure. What is it, Mido-san?" said Ikari while looking at Ban's blue eyes. Ban looked around and when he saw that everyone was still in the room, he kneeled before Hikari in his unusual chibi form.

"Please go fetch Hevn for me," said Ban. He again looked around to see if there wasn't anyone in the corridor. "I said I'd go take her from Honky Tonk but… but… I don't know how to say this… Ginji and I still have unpaid debts to Paul Wan, the owner of Honky so I can't show up there yet without paying. Please, please do this for me and Ginji, will you?"

Hikari was taken aback by Ban's actions but he still managed to pull his smile while helping him up.

"Please don't kneel, you don't have to beg me," said Hikari. "I'll go, just tell me where I can find the place."

Ban almost hugged Hikari in delight, luckily, Shido and the others were already filing out from the room. He took out a piece of paper and wrote the location of Honky Tonk. After he was finished he handed him the paper. Hikari winked and gave the others another goodbye before disappearing totally.

Himiko and Akabane said goodbye to Ginji, Kadsuki, Makubex, Jubei, and Shido who were busy helping Emishi carry the snacks he just bought for everyone.

"You going already?" Emishi asked. Himiko nodded and got her share from the plastic bag. She told Akabane to wait in her bike while she just takes care of one more thing.

Jubei and Kadsuki entered the room where Kaisshin was and brought their share of the snacks with them while Makubex and Ginji sat in the sofa near the window where Ban was busy having a phone call.

"---Yeah, his name is Hikari," said Ban to Hevn on the phone. "He should be there by now."

"Oh I see," said Hevn while opening the door. She saw a young guy standing before her, wearing black pants and a blue loose turtleneck shirt. He looked so different and so _handsome_ for her that she didn't realize a blush was creeping up her face already.

"Hevn, Hevn," said Ban from the other line. "You still there?"

"Um… um yeah…" she said. "Got to go Ban, he's here. _And you didn't tell me he's a cutie," _she added. She disconnected from the line and closed the door of the Honky Tonk. Paul came out from the kitchen just in time to see her leave.

"Natsumi," said Paul, "will you get me a nice cup of tea?"

"Sure Master."

"Hevn-san, where are you heading off?" he asked. "Mido-san asked me to come and fetch you but he didn't tell me where to bring you."

"Oh, it's ok," said Hevn. "Did you eat already? We can go out for dinner."

"Oh no, I'm sorry," said Hikari. He wanted to have his supper with his mother. He was thinking when suddenly he thought of an idea. "You can come over to our house if you want. Mom's a good cook."

"Oh really?" said Hevn incredulously. "Ok, so, how are we getting there?"

"Just hold on to me."

"Then?" asked Hevn while holding his hands. Hikari smiled and winked.

"We disappear."

Paul opened the door to run after Hevn who left her wallet on the table. When he looked at the alleyway however, she wasn't there anymore, so was the boy she was with. Paul scratched his head and asked Natsumi.

"Did you hear a taxi stop or any vehicle stop here?"

"No, Master."

Paul sighed then retreated to his restaurant. He closed the door and pulled down the blinds. The sun was down and the moon was shining brightly over the whole city.

"Never mind then, she'll just have to come back tomorrow."

"Thanks Ginji-kun," said Makubex while looking at Ban and Himiko talking near them. Himiko had her arm around Ban's neck.

"I thought you wouldn't come. I got scared, really," said Makubex.

Ginji laughed at what he said until he felt the boy's head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and tilted his head, so that his cheek rested on Makubex' head.

"Me, I wouldn't come?" asked Ginji. "What kind of friend would that make me if I left you alone?" He shook a little Makubex shoulder while continuing to talk.

"I told you before, didn't I?" Ginji said. "You're important to me, Maku-chan. Even if the words came from Raitei's lips, I knew that it was me at the same time who said them. It may be strange but you and Ban-chan are very special to me. You two are the most important people in my life so I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lose you guys."

"Thanks Ginji," said Makubex while closing his eyes. "I appreciate that very much… um, Ginji-kun?"

"Yes, Maku-chan?" said Ginji. He still had his hand wrapped around his shoulder.

"Are you leaving with Mido-san?" asked Makubex sleepily.

"Yes," said Ginji tersely. He felt Makubex shiver a little bit after he said yes. "Don't worry Maku-chan, I'll always come back with Ban here to visit everyone."

"Promise?" asked Makubex while looking at the older boy. Ginji kissed Makubex' head before he answered him.

"Yes. I promise."

Ginji was about to finish his snack when Makubex fell asleep. Everyone had already gone home except for Jubei and Kadsuki who were still in the room with Kaisshin and Rinube. Ginji slowly carried Makubex and was about to ask Jubei if there was any vacant room in the floor when he remembered his room. He brought Makubex there and laid him on his bed. He pulled the blanket over Makubex when he saw he was slightly shivering. He then closed the door and saw Ban talking with someone in the stairs.

"Ban?" he asked, approaching his partner. "Who're you talking with?"

"Oh," said Ban while bringing the lady to where Ginji was. "It's Sakura. She said Jubei asked her to come and take care of Makubex while he stays here."

"He said he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him so I decided to come," she said. "I need to see him now. Is he here?" she asked while pointing at the room of Ginji. He nodded as he stepped aside and gave way for her.

"Wait here Ban," said Ginji while going to Kaisshin's room. "I need to talk to Kadsuki and Jubei first."

Ban nodded and sat on the sofa where Ginji and Makubex sat while they talked. He then closed his eyes and remembered again his conversation with Himiko.

Ginji knocked on her room and waited for an answer. Kadsuki opened the door and asked him to join them inside when he declined.

"Kadsuki-chan," said Ginji. "I… I'm going again. I'm sorry, it's just that…" He hasn't finished what he was saying when Kadsuki gave him a hug which stunned Ginji.

"I know you're leaving VOLTS again," he said in his embrace. "We understand. Remember, you can always come back here, to us, Ginji. I know you want to go with Ban but if ever things go wrong and you feel like coming back, you're always welcome Ginji. Don't forget that."

"Thanks Kadsuki," said Ginji after Kadsuki released him. "I know VOLTS can go on with you as its new leader. You've always been a good leader, even when Fuuga still existed, unlike me."

"No Ginji, don't say that," said Kadsuki while cupping Ginji's cheeks in his warm hands. "You have and will always be the rightful Emperor of VOLTS and Mugenjyou. No one can take that away from you, not even me, or Jubei, or Makubex, or Shido. We're different from you alright but you always led us. You always showed us what the right road to take was. We never felt abandoned and lost when you served as our head, so don't speak that."

"I don't know Kadsuki," said Ginji. "Now, I even think Ban is too good for me."

"No Ginji," said Kadsuki, letting go of his cheeks. "Remember what Hikari said? About Getbackers being yin and yang? Like yin and yang, Ginji should always be with Ban and Ban should always be with Ginji. As long as you're together, everything is in its balanced state… Don't worry about VOLTS, we're still going to continue what you've started as Raitei, Ginji."

"Thanks a million Kadsuki," said Ginji, while giving him a final hug. "I don't know what would happen if VOLTS didn't have you."

"Go," said Kadsuki after he was released by Ginji. "Ban's waiting."

"Before I go," said Ginji, taking Kadsuki's hand and giving him something. "Take this. Plant this in the heart of Mugen just like what Hikari said. As long as you see this seed grow, you'll always remember me. Remember Kadsuki, that's me alright? Yang. I'll look over Mugenjyou through that seed."

Kadsuki seemed to be lost for words. He smiled at him and gave Ginji a small bow. Ginji just nodded and said his final goodbye. He waved at Jubei who acknowledged his farewell with a small smile and a nod. Ginji then left the room and looked at Ban who leaned at the wall opposite the window.

"So, how was your talk with Himiko?" This was the question he threw right away at his partner the moment he approached him.

"That?" asked Ban who was blushing. "Oh, it was ok. She said goodbye, I said goodbye and that's it, we parted ways."

"Didn't you have a smoochy-moochy time?" mocked Ginji in his chibi form. "Uuuuy… Ban-chan's in love…"

"Drop it monkey brain," said Ban while carrying the chibi Ginji on his shoulder. "I'm not in love. I will never be in-love with her."

"Oh yeah?" said Ginji while being carried off by Ban to their Bug. "I bet you are."

"I said drop it," muttered Ban as they went down the stairs, out to their vehicle which was parked near under the night sky.

He laid Ginji down and entered the driver's seat. Ginji opened the door to Ban's right and got in too. He rolled down the window to let the night air in the Bug.

"So, where are we off to?" asked Ginji, his hands wrapped around on the chair's head. "We need to find a job together again."

Ban didn't answer. Instead, he placed his hand on Ginji's head and ruffled his hair. He then cupped his cheek and gave it a little pat. When he was through, he placed his hands on the steering wheel while Ginji gaped at him, lost for words on what he just did.

"Ban?" he asked. "What was that for? Are you ok? You're not acting yourself…"

"I'm fine monkey. It's just a sign of thanks," he said while he started the engine and his driving.

"For what?" asked a still confused Ginji who was looking at him.

"For choosing me over Thread Spool and the others," said Ban.

"Oh, that?" said Ginji who felt his cheek turn crimson. "I just thought about Yin and Yang."

"Like Getbackers right?"

"Yup. Ban-chan is the Yin, the shady half," said Ginji while staring at the stars through his open window.

"While Amano Ginji is the Yang, the sunny half," said Ban who was starting to enjoy his trip with Ginji. He looked at his happy partner before looking back at the road they were taking. He didn't know where they were off to now, but what he knew, as long as Ginji's with him, he'll never get lost.

"Makes sense," Ban said as both of them looked at a shooting star fall from the sky.

"Saw that Ban?" asked Ginji.

"Yeah, nice star," he said while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Did you make a wish?" Ginji asked. He was starting to get sleepy because of the cool wind coming from the window.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I already got my wish."

"Really?" said Ginji, his eyes half-closed already. "What is that?"

"You."

There was silence.

"What did you wish for then?" asked Ban who was slightly turning red. Ginji closed his eyes and before he dozed off to sleep, Ban heard him mutter the words… Ban-chan…

_Yin and Yang… _

_Dark and bright… _

_Shady and sunny… _

_Ban and Ginji…_

_**The End…**_

Author's notes:

Finally, I've finished my first ever fanfic! To all those who read the first five chapters, thank you for waiting… So, did you like it? Did you like it guys? Oooh, I wish I could write more but I'm going to be very busy again since classes are about to start. To everyone who took time reading this very long fanfic of mine, please give me your reviews (don't worry it won't take all day to send me one, right?). You can send me, personally, what you think of my story. You can just check my e-mail address through my username. If not, if you feel a little lazy, I'm posting it here for you: I'll be waiting for your reviews. Arigato Gozaimas, minna! ()


End file.
